


Волк в овечьей шкуре

by Skazochnica_Julietta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skazochnica_Julietta/pseuds/Skazochnica_Julietta
Summary: Вдохновилась заявкой: Суровый сорокалетний спецназовец попадает в тело юного изнеженного дворянина. Но дальше ни в жанры, ни в сюжет я не вписалась. Альтернативная история, далёкое будущие, в конце 1950-х человечество бросило все силы на освоение космоса и спустя 20 лет совершило прорыв в технологиях межзвёздных путешествий.





	1. Паромщик

1016 год Космической Эры,  
Звёздное скопление: Новая Азия  
Система: Бахрия  
планета: Джургистан

 

Термоизоляционный камуфляж не справлялсь с полуденным зноем. От раскалённых камней поднималось лёгкое дрожащее марево. Оба солнца Джургистана стояли в зените. Звягин приложился к фляге и посмотрел в оптику. У входа в ущелье по-прежнему никого.

– Не пойдут они по такому пеклу, – лениво сказал Клык, покусывавший сухой стебелёк.

– Может, пойдут, может, нет. У них своя логика, – философски заметил Звягин. – Не расслабляйся.

Они снова замолчали. Звёздное скопление Новая Азия всегда было проблемным регионом, группе Звягина частенько доводилось здесь работать. По агентурным данным банда радикальных акхавитов* Динары Рахимовой по кличке Гюрза должна была пройти через ущелье ещё вчера. Ничего нового – пунктуальностью акхавиты не отличались. Оставалось только набраться терпения и подождать, а потом вежливо, без шума и пыли ликвидировать боевиков.

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. 

– А ты знал, что в докосмическую эру у акхавитов всё было наоборот: бабы ходили замотанными в хиджаб и мужикам слово поперёк сказать боялись, – решил блеснуть эрудицией Клык, но, увидев в ответ недоверчивый взгляд, добавил: – Я программу по "Global History" смотрел. 

– Брехня. Ты этих бешеных баб видел? А мужиков их забитых? Ещё скажи, что баб в гаремах под замком держали! – хмыкнул Звягин и посоветовал: – Поменьше смотри буржуйские каналы.

– Зря ты так, – обиделся Клык. – Археологи раскопки на Первой Земле проводили, древнюю серверную нашли, сейчас расшифровывают…

Звягин заметил внизу движение и легонько толкнул напарника в бок:

– Работаем. 

Шесть аэроциклов и два грузовика неспешно входили в ущелье. Караван тащился у самой земли, не поднимаясь выше пары метров. 

– Таран, Алабай, встречайте гостей, – сказал в рацию Звягин. 

– Вас понял, – отозвался боец второй двойки.

Клык замкнул контакты, и лазерная сеть перегородила вход в ущелье, отрезая каравану путь к бегству. Одновременно с соседней скалы ударил гранатомёт. Импульсная граната разорвалась перед носом первого грузовика, машина закрутилась, перевернулась, рухнула на камни и загорелась. Взревели турбины усилителей, аэроциклы акхавитов рванули вверх, из второго грузовика высыпало с десяток боевиков, раздались первые выстрелы. Снова ударил гранатомёт, брезентовый тент грузовика вспыхнул, а в стороны брызнули искорёженные обломки. Боевики пытались спешно организовать оборону, аэроциклы выискивали атакующих и координировали суетящихся внизу акхавитов. Звягин просканировал эфир. Тридцать шесть секунд потребовалось на то, чтобы запеленговать радиопереговоры боевиков, ещё двенадцать - чтобы засечь позывной "Гюрза", синхронизировать с ним самонаводящийся снаряд и выстрелить по цели. 

Аэроцикл Рахимовой заметался по ущелью, пытаясь уклониться от снаряда, а потом развернулся ему навстречу.

– Нет богини кроме Ал-Лат*! – прорезал эфир хриплый голос, а спустя мгновение аэроцикл Гюрзы превратился в огненный шар.

Эфир заполнили злобные вопли, проклятья и угрозы в адрес подлых шурави*. Лишённая главаря банда сражалась яростно, но бестолково. Зажатые внизу ущелья акхавиты виднелись как на ладони. Двадцать три минуты спустя ущелье было полностью очищено от боевиков.

Звягин вышел на связь с дожидающимся на орбите транспортом:

– Берлога, это Шатун. Задача выполнена, отходим на точку эвакуации.

Через двенадцать часов среднемагистральный крейсер "Абинск" космических сил специальных операций Союза Советских Звёздных Республик совершил посадку на закрытом космодроме планеты Снежень.

Разойтись по домам сразу не получилось. После доклада полковнику Назарову группу Звягина погнали в медсанчасть. По директиве Генштаба всему личному составу надлежало пройти внеплановое медобследование. Это не на шутку настораживало. Сорок лет – уже не мальчик, за плечами два ранения и контузия. А вдруг комиссуют? И что делать на гражданке?

Субботним утром в санчасти было тихо и безлюдно. Дежурный фельдшер свернул вирт-окно с футбольным матчем, отодвинул надкушенный бутерброд и вопросительно уставился на четырёх здоровенных спецназовцев:

– На что жалуетесь?

– На медобследования ваши внеплановые, – огрызнулся Звягин.

– А-а, – понимающе кивнул фельдшер. – Мы и сами этой лишней суете не рады. Видели бы вы, что здесь три дня назад творилось. Проходите, это быстро. Будет только один тест.

Шлем энцефалографа опустился на короткий ежик тёмно-русых волос, щупальца СКВИД-датчиков, слегка потрескивая, щекотно заскользили по голове. Фельдшер включил симулятор с гонками спортивных флаеров, но не успел Звягин увлечься и перейти на следующий уровень, как тест закончился.

По дороге к дому Звягин зашёл в магазин, купил хлеб, пачку пельменей и упаковку натурального молока. Служебная квартира встретила его тишиной и запустением. Пока варились пельмени, он включил комм и проверил входящие сообщения. Три пропущенных вызова от бывшей жены, два сообщения от матери, один пропущенный вызов от сына и уведомление с подтверждением недельной увольнительной.

Звягин отписался матери и сыну, немного подумал и набрал бывшую жену.

– Андрей, живой? – с некоторым облегчением спросила Светлана, внимательно его разглядывая.

– Да что со мной случится? – усмехнулся Звягин. – Как сама?

– Нормально, – отмахнулась она и сразу перешла к делу: – В следующие воскресенье у Никиты день рождения, не забыл?

– Нет, – соврал Звягин.

Стыдно, но праздничные даты Звягин забывал постоянно, и двадцатилетие сына не стала исключением.

– Ну и отлично! – сказала Светлана. – Если ты подарок ещё не купил, то Никита хотел новый комм.

Звягин промычал что-то неопределённое, попрощался и развернул вкладку ТоргЭкспресса. В новинках было представлено не меньше сотни моделей коммов на любой вкус. Он прошёлся по рекомендациям - в основном советовали "Айком 8017с" и "Электроника Т6400". По функционалу и надёжности модели не отличались, но "Электроника" стоила чуть дороже. Звягин немного поколебался и сделал выбор в пользу отечественной модели.

После обеда он собрал рыболовное снаряжение, наметил маршрут, сходил в гаражи и прикупил у мужиков наживки, а после весь вечер провёл у телевизора. Настроение было отличное – впереди неделя заслуженного отдыха, которую он собирался провести на рыбалке.

***

От медитативного созерцания мерно покачивающегося поплавка Звягина отвлёк экстренный вызов комма.

– Звягин, отдыхаешь?

– Так точно, товарищ полковник.

– Заканчивай с отдыхом и дуй на базу. У тебя час, – велел Назаров и отключился.

– Вот и порыбачил, – буркнул Звягин и начал сматывать удочку.

В военном городке царила какая-то нездоровая суета. Чутьё, ни разу за двадцать три года службы не подводившее Звягина, неприятно царапнуло в груди.

В кабинете полковника, кроме самого Назарова, присутствовали замполит и невзрачный тип в штатском. Звягин демонстративно вздохнул: агенты Комитета Межгалактической Безопасности бывали обычно настолько неприметными, что намётанный глаз в любой толпе вычислял их сходу. Полковник и замполит как-то сочувственно посмотрели на Звягина, назвали его героем и орлом, а потом оставили один на один с комитетчиком.

– Евгений Михайлович, – представился тот, протягивая руку и внимательно глядя на собеседника холодными змеиными глазами. 

– Очень приятно, – выдавил Звягин.

– Присаживайтесь, Андрей Григорьевич.

Комитетчик какое-то время молча рассматривал Звягина, а потом развернул вирт-окно:

– Майор Андрей Григорьевич Звягин, командир 112-й особой группы спецназа ЦСН МО "Снежень", 976 года рождения. Приоритетное направление - разведывательно-диверсионная деятельность. На счету 48 боевых операций. Кавалер ордена Мужества. Серебряный призёр чемпионата Минобороны по армейскому рукопашному бою 999 года. Не был, не состоял, не привлекался… Отличные характеристики от руководства. Нам очень повезло, вы просто идеальный кандидат. 

– Кандидат на что? – осторожно спросил Звягин.

– Два дня назад вы проходили медобследование. Так вот. Среди 19 миллионов военнослужащих, прошедших это тестирование, мы обнаружили только двоих, удовлетворяющих нашим требованиям. Причём второй значительно уступает вам по другим характеристикам.

Евгений Михайлович выдержал паузу. Звягин тоже молчал, ожидая продолжения.

– Вам предстоит задание особой важности. Идёмте, нас уже ждут на космодроме.

– Понятно, – кивнул Звягин. – А можно подробнее о предстоящей операции?

– Все подробности узнаете на месте, – ответил собеседник, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Трансгалактический перелёт сверхскоростным спецбортом "Коршун" занял четыре часа. Насколько высокими полномочиями обладает Евгений Михайлович, стало понятно, когда через КПП режимного планетоида Сиверская-16 их пропустили даже без досмотра, ограничившись сканированием личных кодов. А вот на проходной ничем не примечательного с виду НИИ им. Правдич-Неминского пропускной режим был в разы строже: помимо досмотра и сканирования личного кода потребовалась идентификация кода ДНК, а от Звягина ещё и дать подписку о неразглашении. Спустившись на восемь этажей и миновав ещё несколько постов, они, наконец, оказались в просторном кабинете. Отсутствие окон компенсировал огромный - во всю стену - смарт-экран, создающий иллюзию просвечивающих сквозь матовое стекло солнечных лучей.

Евгений Михайлович приглушил освещение и развернул голограмму звёздной карты. 

– Пока мы дожидаемся профессора Эфроса, хочу ввести вас в курс дела. Две недели назад в пограничной зоне сектора СМ-312, – он указал на карту, – произошёл инцидент: частный дальнемагистральный катер нарушил космическое пространство Советского Союза. На запросы катер не отвечал, и после трёхкратного предупреждения последовал приказ открыть огонь. Приземлившуюся спасательную капсулу доставили на базу. Из неё извлекли мужчину. Им оказался Мишель Кобург, пасынок генерала Ричарда Стэнли, заместителя министра обороны Альянса.

Комитетчик повернулся к Звягину: 

– Как вы знаете, наши отношения с Альянсом крайне напряжённые, и этот инцидент может стать той искрой, которая разожжёт Пятую Межгалактическую войну.

От этих слов Звягина пробрал мороз. Историю он знал хорошо. Четвёртая Межгалактическая война собрала колоссальную жатву – 17 миллиардов погибших и пропавших без вести, истребление целых планет и народов. Он непроизвольно сжал кулаки.

Меж тем Евгений Михайлович продолжил:

– Ситуация осложняется тем, что мистер Кобург находится в коме, и когда он из неё выйдет, и выйдет ли вообще, неизвестно. Оперативным штабом принято решение инцидент засекретить. Это даст нам небольшую отсрочку, но проблемы не решит. Кобурга ищут и рано или поздно нападут на его след, это лишь вопрос времени. Уже сейчас мы получили несколько запросов по линии спецслужб и внешнеполитических ведомств.

– И в чём состоит моя задача? – спросил Звягин.

– Занять место мистера Кобурга и объявиться живым и здоровым где-нибудь подальше от наших границ, – ответил Евгений Михайлович.

Невозмутимое лицо Звягина вытянулось от удивления. Физиономия Мишеля Кобурга частенько мелькала в сети – классический представитель золотой молодёжи Альянса с завидной регулярностью попадал в светскую хронику. Разве мог здоровенный сорокалетний вояка, с типичной рязанской мордой и сединой на висках, хотя бы отдалённо походить на утончённого юного аристократа?!

– Понимаю ваши сомнения. Профессор Эфрос вам всё объяснит, – с этими словами Евгений Михайлович активировал интерком: – Виктор Борисович, мы вас ждём.

Спустя десять минут в кабинет вошёл седовласый худощавый мужчина. Он с любопытством оглядел Звягина и улыбнулся:

– Очень рад познакомиться лично. Вероятно, у вас есть вопросы относительно предстоящей процедуры.

– Какой процедуры? – напрягся Звягин.

– О, так Евгений Михайлович ничего вам не рассказал? – растерялся профессор. – В таком случае попробую объяснить. Дело в том, что наш институт на протяжении почти двухсот лет занимается изучением нейронных связей мозга и прикладной нейротехнологией. Ещё академик Вилкасте в своих исследованиях, опубликованных в 815 году…

– Виктор Борисович, – перебил его комитетчик, – думаю, лучше сразу к сути.

– Да-да, простите, – стушевался профессор. – Если вкратце, мы разработали технологию копирования индивидуальной энерго-информационной матрицы, проще говоря, сознания и наложения её на новый носитель, то есть мозг другого человека. Конечно, такая технология не может быть поставлена на поток как по морально-этическим соображениям, так и ввиду необходимости соблюдения чрезвычайно жёстких условий. Во-первых, собственные матрицы нейронных импульсов донора и реципиента изначально должны быть идентичными, а это один случай на десять миллионов. А во-вторых, донор должен пережить так называемый околосмертный опыт.

– То есть вы собираетесь меня убить? – ещё больше напрягся Звягин.

– Ну что вы такое говорите, голубчик?! – возмущённо засопел профессор. – Мы всего лишь поместим вас в виртуальный симулятор, в котором вы "умрёте". Вернее, ваш мозг в это поверит. После чего включится первая фаза околосмертного опыта, так называемый LRE-процесс*, то, что известно как феномен "вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами". В этот момент мы скопируем вашу энерго-информационную матрицу в мозг реципиента, а тело погрузим в искусственную кому.

– У меня только два вопроса, – тяжело уронил Звягин. – Что будет, если разум реципиента проснётся, и смогу ли я вернуться в своё тело? 

– Если разум мистера Кобурга проснётся, – вмешался в разговор Евгений Михайлович, – вы свяжетесь с нами по секретному каналу и получите соответствующие инструкции. А на вторую часть вопроса, я думаю, ответит Виктор Борисович.

– Безусловно, вы сможете вернуться в своё тело, – подтвердил профессор. – С технической точки зрения это даже значительно проще. 

Профессор ещё некоторое время сыпал научными терминами, а после, сославшись на необходимость подготовки оборудования, удалился.

– Пока идут приготовления, советую вам не терять времени и ознакомиться с досье Мишеля Кобурга, – сказал комитетчик и отправил файл на комм Звягина.

Чем дольше Звягин изучал материалы, тем больше мрачнел. Этот золотой мальчик к двадцати годам успел влипнуть во множество скандальных историй, из которых мамочка и отчим с трудом его вытаскивали. Вождение в нетрезвом виде, нарушение правил полётов и общественного порядка, употребление запрещённых веществ, спонтанная свадьба в семнадцатилетнем возрасте с мужчиной вдвое старше и последовавший за этим громкий развод! 

Звягин возмущённо воззрился на Евгения Михайловича.

– Вы что-то хотите уточнить? – спросил тот.  
– Он же пидор! – не выдержал Звягин.

– Гомосексуалист, – невозмутимо поправил Евгений Михайлович. – У вас с этим проблемы?  
Для поддержания легенды вовсе не обязательно вступать с мужчинами в интимные связи. Достаточно проявлять дружелюбие и толерантность.

Есть ли у него проблемы с гомосексуалистами или нет, Звягин не знал, потому что встречаться с ними раньше не доводилось, а вот с дружелюбием он действительно испытывал некоторые трудности, о чём и сообщил Евгению Михайловичу.

– Ничего страшного, сошлётесь на плохое настроение или сезонную депрессию, – успокоил тот.

*** 

В центре зала стояло два адаптивных ложемента, в одном из которых лежал Мишель Кобург, а второе, очевидно, предназначалось Звягину. Вокруг суетились лаборанты. Звягина попросили раздеться и занять своё место. Он с некоторым интересом посматривал на своё будущее тело: худое, бледное, с просвечивающимися голубоватыми венами, напрочь лишённое волос даже в паху. Аристократ, одним словом. Рассмотреть лицо не удалось – голову Кобурга скрывал шлем с затемнённым визором. Звягин вздохнул и занял своё место. Лаборанты надели на него шлем, над ним склонился профессор Эфрос и, заглянув в глаза, ободряюще улыбнулся:

– Готовы?

Звягин кивнул.

– Активировать программу "Паромщик", – сказал профессор.

С тихим шорохом опустился визор, по голове заскользили щупальца СКВИД-датчиков, и картинка стала размываться. 

***

На Гвадератусе вялотекущее недовольство политикой командора Кавейро переросло в кровавый мятеж. Отряд Звягина обеспечивал срочную эвакуацию работников советского посольства и членов их семей. На улице бесчинствовала озверевшая толпа. В окна летели камни и бутылки с зажигательной смесью, то и дело раздавался нестройный треск автоматных очередей и электронный писк импульсных зарядов. На крыше ждал грузовой флаер, но взлетать днём и становиться лёгкой мишенью для жаждущих крови мятежников никто не решался. Единственный путь к спасению – удерживать позицию до захода солнца, а потом уйти под покровом темноты. Спецназ отвечал повстанцам маломощными импульсными зарядами – приказа открывать огонь на поражение не было – но это только ещё больше злило толпу. Кто-то притащил пневмолебёдку и сорвал с петель ворота. Под радостные вопли и улюлюканье толпа хлынула на территорию посольства. Больше ждать было нельзя. Звягин перевёл импульсную винтовку на максимально возможную мощность и приказал:

– Уводите гражданских! Клык, Казбек, остаётесь со мной! Остальным уходить!

Мятежников удалось сдержать, не дав им прорваться выше второго этажа. Звягин услышал гул взлетевшего с крыши флаера. Рядом лежали мёртвые товарищи. Аккумуляторы были на нуле, заряды кончились, гранаты тоже. Он снял шлем и разгрузочный жилет, закрепил на импульсной винтовке нож и вышел к толпе. На рукопашную не решился никто, Звягин увидел дуло огнемёта и ревущее пламя, летящее навстречу...

За один миг вся жизнь пронеслась у него перед глазами: первая улыбка мамы и её ласковый воркующий голос, первые слова, первые шаги, первое падение и разбитые коленки, сильные руки отца, школа, первая драка, первая дружба. Пионерский лагерь и песни у костра. Анины круглые коленки и первый поцелуй, первая любовь. Похороны отца и мамины слёзы. Выпускной, Светкина лукавая улыбка и озорной взгляд. Первая близость и проводы в армию. Учебка и погранзастава. Возвращение домой и свадьба. Зачисление в спецназ, изматывающие тренировки и марш-броски, первые боевые операции. Челич, Кондар и Роатан. Маленький пищащий комочек на руках и голос акушерки: "Поздравляю, у вас мальчик". Кортаго и первая смерть товарища. Хатар, Новая Арктика и Забирган. Первое ранение и раздирающая тело боль. Госпиталь, реабилитация, поддержка жены и возвращение в строй. Экмус. Опять ранение, опять госпиталь и реабилитация. Жена и её отчаянный, полный боли голос перед новой миссией: "Мы разводимся. Я устала за тебя бояться". Раджаби, Тау-4, Морхаб. Возвращения в пустую квартиру на Снежене. Встречи с сыном. Поездки к матери. Рыбалка. И снова боевые операции: Зендар, Эршек, Джургистан…

– Просыпайся, Андрей, пора, – ласково, но настойчиво тормошила его мама. 

Звягин открыл глаза. Яркие лампы слепили, предметы виделись нечётко. Над ним склонился медик.

– Сколько пальцев видите?

– Три, – после некоторой заминки, ответил Звягин и попытался сесть. 

Кажется, медик остался недоволен:

– Вам лучше ещё немного полежать. Я позову Виктора Борисовича. 

Оставшись один, Звягин прислушался к себе. Зрение постепенно обретало ясность, слегка мутило и хотелось пить. Звягин собрался с силами и осторожно слез с ложемента. Тело слушалось плохо. Колени немного тряслись. Он ухватился за металлический поручень и посмотрел на свою руку. Слишком слабая, тонкая, чужая. Звягин с трудом добрался до туалета. Высота раковины ощущалась иначе. Он открыл кран и стал жадно пить. Потом ополоснул лицо и взглянул в зеркало. Оттуда огромными голубыми зенками на него таращилась смазливая морда Мишеля Кобурга. Звягин сощурил глаза, тихонько выругался и откинул упавшие на лоб белобрысые кудрявые патлы.


	2. Огни большого города

Неделю спустя  
Столица Альянса Астрополис.

 

Новостные каналы наперебой кричали о невероятном спасении Мишеля Кобурга. Ещё бы! Всеобщий любимец, юный аристократ и миллионер, завидный жених и бесшабашный гонщик, пропавший три недели назад, найден живым и невредимым! Трансгалактический лайнер "Калифорния" засёк сигнал бедствия вблизи системы Терция. Отправленный лайнером разведывательный зонд обнаружил спасательную капсулу, которую отбуксировал на борт "Калифорнии". Как пояснил департамент космического транспорта Альянса, Мишель Кобург готовился к предстоящей в конце года звёздной регате, отрабатывая фигуры высшего пилотажа поблизости от метеоритного облака Вернера-Скотта, но в какой-то момент не справился с управлением, и его катер получил серьёзные повреждения.

Однако, покопавшись на давно сигналящем о непрочитанных сообщениях тематическом форуме "Космические яхты и катера" - не помешает ознакомиться с увлечениями Кобурга, чтобы не допустить разоблачения из-за какой-нибудь мелочи, - обычно спокойный Звягин пришёл в состояние едва сдерживаемой ярости. Оказывается, глянцевая картинка официальных пресс-релизов скрывала очень неприглядную изнанку. На очередной вечеринке золотой молодёжи вспыхнул спор, кто лучший пилот. После чего Кобург и ещё несколько таких же в стельку пьяных гонщиков на своих катерах рванули в космос доказывать своё "непревзойдённое мастерство". Кто-то, к счастью, повыделывался и вернулся, а этот недоумок Кобург, судя по всему, просто уснул "за рулём", в результате чего и вторгся в космическое пространство Советского Союза. Неприязнь к этому абсолютно безответственному, инфантильному идиоту, по собственному головотяпству едва не спровоцировавшего Пятую Межгалактическую войну и полностью изменившего судьбу самого Звягина, только усилилась.

Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, Звягин зашёл на сайт онлайн-симулятора MegaFishing. Потрещав в чате, он выбрал локацию Лаппенранта-8, прикупил набор блёсен, навозных червей и закинул удочку. От виртуальной рыбалки его отвлёк сигнал входящего вызова. Он ответил на видеозвонок от абонента "Брэндон" стандартным сообщением: "Занят, перезвоню позже". Общаться с приятелями Кобурга не было никакого желания, с лихвой хватило кудахтающих родственников и назойливых папарацци, от которых приходилось прятаться в личных апартаментах. И, судя по неутешительным прогнозам медиков из НИИ им. Правдич-Неминского, прятаться-то придётся долго…

Звягин отодвинул упаднические мысли подальше и сосредоточился на игре. Поплавок уверенно показал поклёвку, Звягин замер, готовясь подсекать, и в этот момент на плечо опустилась чья-то рука. От неожиданности он подпрыгнул на месте и выругался от досады – виртуальная рыба ушла. Звягин поднял визор на лоб и обернулся. Перед ним стояла мадам Кобург собственной персоной.

– Мишель, дорогой, так выражаются только плебеи, – заметила "мамаша", укоризненно поджав губы.

– Прости, мама, – смиренно ответил Звягин. Из-за толстых ковров и мягкой походки он не услышал бы её прихода, разве что она влетела бы в окно на своём аэрокаре.

Общение с Мари Кобург давалось ему на редкость тяжело. С одной стороны, осточертевшая до зубного скрежета навязчивая забота, а с другой… эта роскошная женщина будила в Звягине отнюдь не сыновние чувства. Будучи на пару лет старше самого Звягина, она сохранила свою природную красоту почти без потерь: благородное лицо, не носившее следов воздействия возраста, гордая осанка, густая копна тёмных без проседи волос, абсолютно белая, как у всех аристократов, кожа и невероятно-синие глаза.

– Мишель, – вздохнула мадам Кобург, – я очень беспокоюсь. Ты никуда не выходишь, ни с кем не общаешься, весь день сидишь в виртуальных симуляторах, а это может вызвать игровую зависимость. Что с тобой происходит, дорогой? Я тебя просто не узнаю.

Внутри нарастало глухое раздражение. Ну что ей ещё надо?! Сынок сидит дома, не хулиганит, не пьёт без меры, наркоту не употребляет, с мужиками не трахается, не лихачит на своих дорогих аэрокарах. Казалось, должна бы только радоваться, так ведь нет. Теперь ей на пустом месте игровая зависимость мерещится! Звягин едва не зарычал.

Мадам Кобург посмотрела ему в глаза и продолжила свои нравоучения, но богатый опыт общения с бывшей супругой научил Звягина абстрагироваться от ненужной женской болтовни.

В голову пришла отличная идея. Что, если оформить лицензию и в реале махнуть на Лаппенранту-8?

– …может плохо отразится на твоём психологическом состоянии… – фоном журчал приятный голос Мари.

Тогда надо обязательно купить ту шикарную удочку из камальрамного углепластика со встроенной гидроакустикой и ультразвуковой приманкой.

– …посоветовал мой психолог… – звучало где-то вовне.

Можно ещё прикупить гарпун из этланского иврадия. Хотя, конечно, дороговато, но в качестве компенсации за все причинённые неудобства…

– …по случаю открытия выставки Пьера Рувье… – не унималась мадам Кобург.

И, кстати, если покупать и удочку, и гарпун могут дать скидку. Не обеднеет же эта семейка от невинных увлечений Звягина?

– …будут все сливки общества…

Хотя, конечно, не дело так нагло распоряжаться чужими деньгами, усовестился Звягин.

– …Николь и Этьен очень скучают, – закончила Мари.

Под тонкой блузкой вздымалась пышная грудь, и Звягин отвлёкся от рыболовного снаряжения. Красивая женщина. Даже Нинка из Военторга ей не конкурентка. А по Нинке, между прочим, вся мужская половина Снежени сохнет. Да-а-а… такая женщина Звягину точно не светит. Чтобы ненароком не выдать свои мысли, он опустил глаза.

– Ты же не откажешься сопровождать меня на это мероприятие? – Мари погладила его по голове.

Звягин кивнул и чуть не потянулся к ласкающей ладони.

– О, я очень рада, мой дорогой, – улыбнулась мадам Кобург и поцеловала его в лоб: – Весь столичный бомонд будет счастлив снова тебя увидеть.

– Что?! – очнулся Звягин.

– Будь готов к трём, на такое мероприятие не стоит опаздывать, – добавила мадам Кобург, удаляясь из комнаты.

"Вот ведь стерва!" – в сердцах подумал Звягин.

***

Вернисаж по случаю открытия выставки Пьера Рувье собрал весь цвет столичных бездельников. Конечно, кто ещё пойдёт в разгар рабочего дня смотреть на эти "шедевры"? Разряженная в пух и прах публика перемещалась из зала в зал и собиралась маленькими группами, негромко переговариваясь. Каждый второй норовил подойти к семейству Кобург и выразить радость по поводу чудесного спасения Мишеля. У Звягина уже свело судорогой лицевые мышцы, поскольку никогда в жизни ему не доводилось так часто и фальшиво улыбаться. Он ухватил с подноса проходившего мимо официанта бокал и попытался укрыться в каком-нибудь тихом месте. В конце концов, этот манёвр Звягину удался – в одном из многочисленных залов художественной галереи не было ни души. Уютный полумрак и тихая музыка добавляли этому месту привлекательности, но стоило Звягину зайти, как в центре зала высветилась голограмма: мерцающий силуэт человека трахал биоэлектронный спрут. Звягин чуть не подавился кислым алкогольным пойлом. Какая мерзость, какая мерзость это их искусство!

– Нравится? – раздался над ухом мурлыкающий голос.

Звягин медленно обернулся. Позади него стоял Пьер Рувье.

– Я назвал эту инсталляцию "Экстаз разума", – сказал художник.

"Разума?!"

– Э-э, очень впечатляет, – промямлил Звягин. – Вы просто талант.

Похоже, сарказма Рувье не заметил. Его масленый взгляд неприятно заскользил по телу "Мишеля".

– О, на этой выставке представлены далеко не все мои работы, – Рувье провёл тонкими пальцами по лацкану пиджака Звягина. – Самые интересные экспонаты остались в моей мастерской, и если месье Кобургу интересно, я мог бы провести индивидуальную экскурсию, – закончил он с похабной улыбочкой.

Что там говорил Евгений Михайлович о толерантности и дружелюбии? Звягин пожалел, что не уделил достаточно внимания изучению этого вопроса. Интересно, как уместнее поступить в данном случае? Двинуть наглому пидору в челюсть, а потом извиниться, сославшись на сезонную депрессию, или пожаловаться на плохое настроение и отправить его в пешую эротическую прогулку? Нет, этому предложению Рувье, пожалуй, ещё и рад будет… От необходимости принятия решения его избавила ввалившаяся в зал шумная компания.

– Мишель, поверить не могу, вот так встреча! – к Звягину подлетела миловидная молодая особа и поцеловала в щёку. 

Кажется, её фото он уже видел в контактах Кобурга – не то Амалия, не то Розалия Валевска. Звягин улыбнулся, полностью переключив своё внимание на новую собеседницу. На фоне всех напыщенных и лицемерных снобов, встреченных Звягиным за сегодняшний день, эта Амалия-Розалия, по крайней мере, выглядела живой и настоящей. Пани Валевска начала щебетать что-то об ужасной скуке в имении бабушки-графини на Каменица-Польске и желании наверстать упущенное в столице Альянса. Звягин радовался своей удаче и рассеянно кивал, прикидывая, как бы пригласить весёлую красотку провести время в более приятной обстановке. Однако ничего выдумывать не пришлось. Бойкая пани сама проявила инициативу и предложила поехать на вечеринку в клуб "Пещера". "Пещера" так "Пещера", Звягину было всё равно, лишь бы подальше от этих высокомерных аристократов и Пьера Рувье с его "индивидуальной экскурсией".

***

Клуб "Пещера" находился на сто четвёртом и сто пятом этажах небоскрёба Парадиз Таун и представлял собой уменьшенную копию зендарских лабиринтов. Как-то Звягину довелось провести на Зендаре целых два месяца, и возвращаться на эту планету с крайне агрессивной средой обитания и весьма сомнительным контингентом совсем не хотелось. Он даже непроизвольно задержал дыхание, чтобы не надышаться ядовитых газов. Да уж, вся звёздная система Карибо ссылала на зендарские рудники своих заключённых, а эти богачи ещё и деньги платят за такое сомнительное развлечение!

Между тем Амалия уверенно повела его по искусственным лабиринтам, попутно здороваясь с местной публикой. По привычке Звягин фиксировал информацию: количество людей, в том числе охраны, пути отхода, главный и аварийные выходы, силовые щиты и системы безопасности. Из правого коридора раздавалась оглушительно громкая музыка, чуть левее в небольшом зале разместился бар, немного впереди в зоне чилаута расслаблялись подвыпившие парочки. Поднявшись по извилистому коридору вверх, они оказались в ВИП-зоне. Дежурный администратор проводил их в одну из неглубоких ниш, выслушал короткое пожелание: "Нам как всегда", пожелал гостям приятного вечера и с поклоном удалился. Роскошный антикварный диван и низкий столик из натурального дерева в интерьере зендарской пещеры смотрелись до крайности нелепо. Звягин осторожно присел, а Амалия с комфортом улеглась и вытянула длинные ноги, положив их ему на колени. Незаметный, как тень, вышколенный официант поставил на стол два бокала какого-то фосфоресцирующего напитка и так же молча растворился в полумраке ВИП-зоны. Звягин для пробы слегка коснулся соблазнительной ножки Амалии и, не почувствовав протеста, со знанием дела расположил на ней свою ладонь, провёл от щиколотки вверх. Пани Валевска поощрительно улыбнулась. И, когда Звягин решил, что можно переходить на новый уровень общения, в их уединенный уголок ворвался тощий вертлявый парень.

– Мишель, открываешь новые горизонты? – капризно спросил он, бесцеремонно плюхнувшись на диван, и ревниво зыркнул на Амалию: – Ты поэтому не отвечал на мои звонки?

– Э-э, – растерялся от такой наглости Звягин.

– Брэнди, дружочек, ты не вовремя, – с ленцой отстраняясь от Звягина, сказала Амалия.

– Правда? – наигранно удивился мальчишка. – А я считаю, в самый раз. Да, дорогой? – с улыбкой спросил Брэндон, положив руку на его плечо.

С непреодолимой силой захотелось так встряхнуть наглеца, чтоб зубы клацнули, и вышвырнуть вон. Но, во-первых, силы в тщедушном теле Кобурга на полноценную взбучку не хватило бы, а, во-вторых, по опыту Звягин знал, что женщины чрезмерно агрессивных мужчин не любят. Поэтому, глубоко вдохнув, он начал, как мантру, твердить про себя напутствие Евгения Михайловича: "Дружелюбие и толерантность, толерантность и дружелюбие", - а потом опрокинул в себя содержимое бокала. Фосфоресцирующее пойло было терпким и слегка сладковатым. Звягин криво улыбнулся и хлопнул мальчишку по плечу:

– Слышь, Брэндон, шёл бы ты… погулять, что ли, – предложил он. Вышло, на его взгляд, миролюбиво и толерантно.

Мальчишка моргнул, несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, а потом его глаза наполнились слезами. М-да, такой реакции Звягин точно не ожидал. Вроде взрослый пацан, а нюни распустил как баба, даже бить расхотелось. Он посмотрел на Амалию. Та, склонив голову, с любопытством его рассматривала. Сердце внезапно зачастило, пальцы слегка задрожали. Что-то было не так. Он сжал кулаки, пытаясь унять тремор, однако пальцы были, как пластилин. Предметы вокруг приобрели большую чёткость, яркость и выпуклость. От злости и паники к голове прилила кровь, в ушах зашумело. Наркотик! Так глупо влипнуть! Потерять контроль над разумом и телом, став лёгкой мишенью для любого противника. Почему-то от этой мысли стало дико смешно. Из последних сил удерживая ускользающее сознание, Звягин направился в туалет. Избавившись от содержимого желудка, он напился и сунул голову под холодную струю, но ему казалось, что по волосам потёк маслянистый жидкий металл. Звягин посмотрел в зеркало: оттуда, злобно усмехаясь, на него смотрел Мишель Кобург. Зеркальная поверхность выгнулась, позволяя отражению вплотную приблизится к Звягину, и прошептать ему на ухо:

– Я слежу за тобой.

– Пошёл на хуй! – рявкнул Звягин и ударил лбом прямо в лицо ухмыляющегося гада.

Боль отрезвила, и стало чуть легче. Звягин чувствовал себя будто очухавшимся от глубокого обморока. После удара зеркало покрылось сеткой трещин. Он огляделся. Туалетная комната была слишком просторной и, какая удача, безлюдной. Всё тот же интерьер зендарских пещер, рассеянный свет, несколько индивидуальных кабинок, умывальники в форме маленьких подземных озёр. На одной из стен копошилась колония мохнатых пауков. Звягин подошёл ближе. Действительно, за силовым полем по неглубоким каменным бороздкам сновали настоящие синебрюхие тарантулы. Звягин непроизвольно потёр правое предплечье, вспоминая ощущения от их укусов. После них боль была такой, что хоть на стены без когтей лезь, а рука опухла и увеличилась почти вдвое. Буржуйские развлечения злили всё больше и больше – то наркоту в напитки подсыпят, то украсят интерьер уборной запрещённым к вывозу с Зендары редким видом тарантулов! Почему-то именно этот факт больше всего возмутил Звягина. Сознание по-прежнему было не совсем ясным, но это больше не пугало. Напротив, Звягин чувствовал невероятный прилив сил. Хотелось сделать что-то хорошее, даже героическое. Например, бороться с системой, возглавить восстание, освободить угнетённых… ну, хотя бы эту ни в чём не повинную колонию порабощённых тарантулов. Он приблизил руку к стене. Силовое поле защекотало ладонь и мягко её отпружинило.

– Ага! – усмехнулся Звягин и с азартом принялся обследовать стены.

Силовой щиток нашёлся довольно скоро, за одной из съёмных панелей. Аварийные коды управления на гражданских объектах, как правило, были стандартными, и уже с четвёртой попытки Звягин вошёл в систему и отключил защитное поле. Тарантулы медленно расползались по туалету, и Звягин удовлетворённо улыбался.

– Viva la libertad!* – вскинув кулак, напутствовал он тарантулов знаменитым лозунгом зендарских революционеров и вышел из помещения.

В узком коридоре Звягин столкнулся с Амалией. Её глаза лихорадочно блестели, зрачки были неестественно расширены, а по лицу блуждала полубезумная улыбка. Кажется, пани Валевска тоже успела хлебнуть этой отравы. Звягин прижал её к стене и втянул в глубокий поцелуй, как и хотел с самого начала.

– Поехали отсюда, – предложил он, когда смог оторваться от её губ.

Амалия улыбнулась, взяла его за руку и потянула за собой по лабиринтам клуба. Запоминать дорогу и контролировать ситуацию больше не хотелось. Звягин шёл за ней, как привязанный, ощупывая взглядом точёную фигуру. Они поднялись на парковку, Звягин направился к своему флаеру, но Амалия вдруг сказала:

– Это скучно, Мишель. Давай погоняем?

На даму сердца захотелось произвести впечатление, как когда-то в юности.

– Выбирай любой, – щедро предложил Звягин, поведя рукой.

Амалия улыбнулась и оглядела стоящие рядком аэрокары, флаеры и аэробайки. Этот они увидели одновременно, и одновременно же ринулись к нему.

Длинное сиденье с бахромой и заклёпками под медь, металлическая дизайнерская рулевая накладка, прикрывающая стойку управления, стилизованное переднее колесо с надраенными до блеска спицами. Из-под дна на пол парковки мягко ложился синеватый отсвет панели гравикомпенсатора. Звягин подошёл и провёл рукой по бугристой коже сиденья. Настоящий таргус, с ума сойти.

До армии Звягин, как и все парни, увлекался техникой, бывало, сам перебирал и модернизировал байки. Подобные ретромодели называли "харлеями", все уже и забыли, почему, но Звягин раскопал в архиве старые изображения и лишился сна. Однако на Снежени ему довелось видеть всего один или два таких. Стоили они неимоверно дорого сами по себе, к тому же торговлю шкурами таргусов, не боящихся ни мороза, ни жары, ни воды, ни огня и единственно подходящих для обтяжки сидений ретроаэробайка, монополизировал Альянс. Потом ему пришлось иметь дело с таким количеством разнообразной летательной техники, что "харлей" отошёл на последний план. Сейчас при виде воплощения юношеской мечты кровь Звягина закипела.

– Хороший выбор, – одобрил он.

С электронным замком пришлось повозиться чуть дольше, чем с защитным полем в туалете. На этот раз Звягин воспользовался предусмотрительно припрятанной в сети устаревшей версией спецназовского киберкрота. Взломщик-ветеран отлично справился с поставленной задачей, и спустя пару минут приглянувшийся аэробайк признал в нём законного владельца. Следившая всё это время за Звягиным Амалия восхищённо выдохнула:

– Мишель, а ты, оказывается, ещё и хакер.

Звягин оседлал "харлей", хмыкнул и похлопал по сиденью позади себя.

Амалия прижалась к его спине и обхватила руками талию. "Харлей" неторопливо скользнул над полом к силовому барьеру крыши и, оглушительно взревев турбинами, птицей взмыл над ночным Астрополисом.

Глаза заслезились от ветра, и Звягин запоздало подумал, что у них нет шлемов. Жаль, конечно, но это не повод отменять ночную гонку. Не существовало такой силы, которая вынудила бы его сейчас выпустить руль "харлея"! Он перевёл байк с автоматического на ручной режим, отключив ограничение мощности, и влетел сразу на второй уровень шестиуровневой вылетной аэрострады на космодром Мэйн. Неторопливо ползущий роскошный белый аэрокар-"конвертибл", не ожидавший, что прямо из-под него выпорхнет ревущее чудо, не успел среагировать. Звягин услышал, как сзади взвизгнуло барьерное поле, явно задетое кем-то, заверещали аварийные стабилизаторы, но Звягину было не до того.

Это был не полёт, а сказка. Сделав этого пижона как стоячего и не намереваясь дожидаться разрешительного сигнала пересечь третий уровень со встречным движением, Звягин рванул на четвертый. Удачно увернувшись от пары аэрокаров, он встроился в поток. "Харлей" полностью оправдал надежды – на четвёртом уровне аэрострады скорости в два раза выше, и рядом двигались спорткары и ховербайки с чуть ли не космическими движками, но его байк не отставал.

"Дайте мне только добраться до шестого, - со злорадством поглядывал по сторонам Звягин, слышавший, как ликует позади Амалия. - Мы вам покажем!"

Внезапно впереди, преграждая дорогу, завис робот-полицейский.

\- Немедленно снизьте скорость и следуйте за мной! Немедленно снизьте скорость и следуйте за мной! – громко повторял механический голос.

"Следуй за мной? Как бы не так! Попробуй, догони!"

– Держись! – крикнул он Амалии и резко дёрнул руль вправо и на себя.

"Харлей", слегка накренившись, прыгнул вверх, описав крутую дугу и едва не врезавшись в робота. Амалия расхохоталась от восторга.

Обогнув неожиданное препятствие, Звягин стал поджидать момент прорваться через пятый уровень, но полицейские сирены завыли уже со всех сторон. Их, очевидно, собирались взять в "коробочку", и Звягин нырнул вниз, разворачиваясь к городу и надеясь затеряться среди извилистых улиц с многоуровневым движением. В крови продолжала бурлить адская смесь наркотика и адреналина. Оторваться от погони удалось не сразу – сказалось плохое знание города – но чутьё не подвело, и спустя полчаса азартной гонки они затаились среди заострённых башен храма Астронавтики. Звягин заглушил мотор, спустился на крышу и подал руку Амалии. Они шагнули через стрельчатую арку в узкую башню, а затем спустились по винтовой лестнице на один ярус, оказавшись в аркадной галерее.

В столь поздний час в храме не было ни души. Их шаги гулким эхом отражались от высоких сводов. Где-то поблизости промчался полицейский флаер, нарушив тишину громким воем сирены и высветив витражные окна синими вспышками проблесковых маячков. Звягин огляделся. Ночной полумрак храма разбавлял рассеянный свет огней ночного мегаполиса, льющийся из высоких окон, а по своду медленно плыли голограммы космических созвездий. Алтарь украшала огромная фигура первого хомо космикуса. Его голову, словно нимб, охватывал шлем древнего скафандра, а у ног сидели две крупные волчицы. Первый улыбался потомкам задорной детской улыбкой и поднимал руку в приветственном жесте.

Звягин развернулся к Амалии, поцеловал и заскользил руками по её телу, уверенно и нагло пробираясь через складки одежды. Пани Валевска напряглась, немного отстранилась и с сомнением возразила:

– Мишель, мы же в храме.

Звягин, всегда считавший себя атеистом, никого трепета по этому поводу не испытывал и в божественность Первого не верил. Более того, ещё со школы он помнил утверждение советских историков: Первый был обычным человеком с русской фамилией Гагарин, а в авангарде у него шли вовсе не карающие грешников волчицы Белла и Стелла, а дружелюбные дворняжки Белка и Стрелка. Конечно, никаких достоверных доказательств не сохранилось – вспыхнувшая на заре космической эры кибер-война уничтожила миллионы терабайт информации, оставив человечеству зияющие дыры в науке и истории. Многое пришлось потом восстанавливать по крупицам, а история… История обросла такими легендами и вымыслами, что иногда отделить истину от позднейших наслоений крайне затруднительно.

Тем не менее, Звягин не намеревался открывать дискуссию на эту тему, особенно сейчас. Он просто согласно кивнул и увлёк Амалию в боковой неф, в конце которого отыскался вход в маленькую капеллу. Уютный зал с низким сводом освещал только мерцающий свет незакрытого кем-то вирт-окна. Стены украшали сюжеты на тему первых космических полётов, а пол устилал лургурский ковёр с густым мягким ворсом. Очень кстати.

Звягин закрыл вирт-окно, и капелла погрузилась во мрак.

– Теперь Первый не увидит, как мы тут грешим, – авторитетно заявил он Амалии.

***

Звягина прожигал тяжёлый мрачный взгляд генерала Ричарда Стэнли. М-да, надо ж было так влипнуть! А ведь планировал сидеть тихо и не привлекать лишний раз внимания. Дёрнул чёрт вспомнить молодость и приударить за юной красоткой. Эх, прав был прапорщик Грищенко, когда ещё в учебке предупреждал молодых бойцов: "Кабаки и бабы доведут до цугундера". Звягин со стыдом вспоминал, как утром их с Амалией разбудили возмущённые вопли храмовника, как арестовывал наряд полиции, как забирал из участка семейный адвокат, как плакала и взывала к совести "мамуля". Больше всего он жалел, правда, что больше не сядет на "харлея"… Невесёлые мысли прервал звенящий от гнева голос "отчима".

– Мишель, на этот раз ты превзошёл себя.

Звягин опустил взгляд. С этими словами он был полностью согласен. Что тут ещё сказать, он и сам такого от себя не ожидал. А "отчим" распалялся всё больше.

\- Запрещённая синтези в дозе, что и крупного таргуса с копыт свалит, нарушение установленного порядка полётов, повлёкшее две – две! – аварии, неподчинение приказам полиции! – начал он педантично перечислять прегрешения "Мишеля". – Обычные милые шалости, видать, стали для тебя слишком скучными?! – он треснул по столу кулаком, и Звягин чуть не подскочил. Вот сейчас он и впрямь почувствовал себя двадцатилетним Мишелем. – Это поэтому ты решил добавить к ним кое-что новенькое?! Например, угон аэробайка и учинение непотребства в храме Астронавтики?

Звягин собрался возмутиться: его никто не предупреждал, что Первый был противником завета "плодитесь и размножайтесь!", но Стэнли заканчивать выволочку и не думал:

– Конечно, моих связей хватило бы, чтобы замять и этот скандал, но по твоей вине разбит в хлам личный аэрокар министра природных ресурсов Крайтона. Скажи ещё спасибо, что его дочь осталась при этом жива, иначе он бы тебя просто в землю закопал и лично памятник водрузил на это место! Но твоя выходка в клубе? Это уж последняя капля. Покушение на убийство чересчур даже для тебя!!!

Звягин возмущённо вскинулся. Вот это новости! Ну, ладно ещё тот пижонский "конвертибл". Но какое убийство? Он помнил, конечно, что хотел бороться с угнетателями, но неужели действительно… нет же, он бы запомнил.

– Да я ничего такого…

– Слушать не желаю твои жалкие оправдания! – не дал ему и рта раскрыть Стэнли. Он встал из-за стола и прошёлся по кабинету, унимая бешенство: – Тарантулы, которых ты запустил в клуб, перепугали всех до смерти, укусили двух посетителей и расползлись по всему Парадиз Тауну! Башня эвакуирована, сейчас там проводят дезинсекцию. В больнице двое укушенных под капельницами и восемь молодых людей обоих полов, у которых галлюцинации и нервы ни к чёрту. Как и у их родителей, кстати! И, кроме этого, у них достаточно влияния, чтобы не спускать тебе это с рук.

Ну с галлюцинациями, учитывая чёртов синтези, всё понятно, подумал Звягин, но про тарантулов он как-то забыл. Но причём тут покушение на убийство? Конечно, кусаются эти твари больно, но уж точно не смертельно. Сам он после такого укуса по больничкам не бегал, а продолжал выполнять задание. Вот ведь неженки какие! Поболит и перестанет.

Стэнли выдержал паузу, будто обдумывая что-то:

– Я был слишком терпелив и снисходителен, и вот печальный итог – твои художества запротоколированы во всех деталях и попали в сеть…

"Во всех? И в храме… тоже?" – хотел спросить Звягин. При одной только мысли, что скажут сослуживцы, если он станет героем роликов PornoTube, его прошиб ледяной пот, но он вовремя вспомнил, что в случае чего отдуваться реальному Мишелю.

\- Хочешь посмотреть, какой неприличный жест ты показал роботу? – издевательски поднял бровь генерал. – В общем, так. Тебе грозит реальный тюремный срок. Теперь ни желание сохранить репутацию семьи, ни слёзы твоей матери не помогут тебе избежать ответственности.

Звягин опустил глаза и начал просчитывать варианты. По любому выходило не менее пяти лет тюремного заключения, но с учётом связей Стэнли, возможно, срок сократится вдвое. Да и тюрьмы здесь всё равно, что курорты, не чета зендарским. А уж если Звягин выжил там, организуя побег очередного борца с тоталитарным режимом в интересах Советского Союза, то в цивилизованной тюрьме, предназначенной для местной аристократии, он точно не пропадёт. Его мысленные рассуждения прервал голос "отчима".

– Конечно, я поставлю под ружьё всех своих друзей, чтобы разобраться и с этим. Но, так как дело получило большой общественный резонанс, – тут Стэнли гаденько улыбнулся, подтвердив предчувствие Звягина по поводу PornoTube, – тебе придётся вспомнить о военной службе.

Звягин удивлённо воззрился на генерала.

– Что такое? – притворно удивился Стэнли. – Ты, по-видимому, забыл, что числишься в рядах Восьмого Звёздного Армейского Дивизиона. Или ты привык вспоминать об этом, только когда тебе приходит уведомление о присвоении очередного воинского звания, а, лейтенант Кобург?

А вот об этом в досье Евгения Михайловича не было ни слова.

– Сынок, ты слишком засиделся на гражданке, пора тебе послужить на благо свободы и демократии великого Альянса, – несколько издевательски закончил генерал Стэнли, отечески положив руку ему на плечо.

Звягин поверить не мог, что всё так удачно складывается. Армия – это просто отлично! Привычное любимое дело и возможность узнать врага изнутри. Что может быть лучше? "Отчим" выжидающе на него уставился, очевидно, готовясь выслушать возражения, но, не увидев таковых, удивился. Быстро осознав свою ошибку, Звягин попытался изобразить скорбное выражение лица. Кажется, ему это удалось, потому что Стэнли слегка смягчился и успокаивающе добавил:

– Не паникуй, никто в горячие точки тебя не отправляет. Отсидишься на тихом дальнем фронтире, пока всё не уляжется, а потом вернёшься. В любом случае этот урок пойдёт тебе на пользу. Кроме того, комендант форта Альбера – твой бывший муженёк. Полковник Рене Лазар клятвенно меня заверил, что с твоей бестолковой головы не упадёт не единого волоска. 

Хорошее настроение мгновенно угасло. Бывшая жена у него уже есть. Только бывшего мужа ему не хватало для полного счастья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Viva la libertad! (исп.) – Да здравствует свобода!


	3. Свой среди чужих

Сборы были по-военному быстрыми. Уже на следующий день генерал Стэнли организовал непутёвому «пасынку» место на первом же транспортнике нужного направления и даже лично отвёз на военный космодром, где и пожелал успешной службы. Прозвучало это несколько издевательски.

Крейсер «Нортумберленд» – или, как его называла команда, «Большой Норти» - планомерно обходил военные базы Альянса, занимаясь тыловым обеспечением, и до форта Альбера должен был добраться только через восемь стандартных суток. Всё это время Звягин изнывал от безделья. Статус транзитника существенно ограничил его передвижения по кораблю, не давая возможности заглянуть в служебные отсеки и удовлетворить любопытство. Чем чёрт не шутит, он мог бы даже разжиться парой-тройкой военных секретов… Со скуки Звягин занялся «агентурным опросом» занимавшего соседнюю койку совсем ещё желторотого энсина Нолана. Тот, к счастью, отличался изрядной болтливостью и с большой охотой делился с новым сослуживцем сведениями о начальстве. Особенно заинтересовал Звягина бывший и – в какой-то мере – собственный муж Рене Лазар, о котором, откровенно говоря, до вчерашнего дня он и не вспоминал.

Со слов Нолана выходило, что Лазар живая легенда. Семь лет назад тогда ещё подполковник командовал 24-м звёздным десантным батальоном Альянса, участвовавшем в операции на Айн-Захаре. 

Надо заметить, что о колонии Айн-Захар, принадлежащей Даньярскому халифату, никто даже не слышал, пока там не обнаружили месторождение газа тургина. Примерно в тоже время хакима Айн-Захара Амира Шахри начала проводить во вверенной ей колонии либеральные реформы и потребовала признания равноправия для мужчин. Речь зашла даже об отделении от метрополии. Ответ Даньяра был предсказуем, к тому же жёсток и скор: на Айн-Захар ввели войска правоверных сестёр, хакиму Шахри казнили, и в колонии началась резня, переросшая в настоящую гражданскую войну. Какой там творился ад, можно было лишь догадываться, но даже просачивавшихся в СМИ скупых новостей Звягину хватило, чтобы сказать себе – хорошо, что там нет наших. А потом на Айн-Захар направили миротворческий корпус Альянса, в результате чего военный конфликт, что совершенно логично, затянулся. Долгие четыре года войны обошлись в десятки тысяч человеческих жизней, а завершился конфликт благодаря умело подготовленной диверсии. Узконаправленный взрыв цепи зарядов спровоцировал гигантский разлом планетарной коры в Минджарской долине, под которой находилось то самое месторождения тургина. Миллионы кубометров бесценного газа развеялись в атмосфере, вслед за чем столь же быстро испарился интерес Даньяра и Альянса к Айн-Захару. Обе стороны вывели войска, подсчитали потери, захоронили с воинскими почестями погибших и стали жить дальше. Вот только память о зверствах, творимых правоверными сёстрами, у ветеранов-миротворцев осталась навсегда.

Когда на Айн-Захаре батальон Лазара попал в окружение, именно благодаря ему удалось организовать круговую оборону и почти неделю удерживать вакхавитов, а когда стало понятно, что подмоги не будет, прорвать кольцо противника и уйти. Сам подполковник был тяжело ранен, а из трёхсот человек в живых осталось чуть больше полусотни. После Айн-Захара Лазар некоторое время провёл в Астрополисе, успешно продвинулся по службе, но потом по непонятной причине отказался от перспективной должности в министерстве обороны и буквально сбежал на дальний фронтир. Что примечательно, там он на лаврах не почивал и за последние три года превратил старый форт и ленивый контингент во вполне приличный военный гарнизон. Выйдя через локальную корабельную сеть в Инфонет, недолго там порывшись и сопоставив некоторые даты, Звягин легко догадался о причинах этого бегства. Но он по-прежнему в упор отказывался понимать, что общего могло найтись у взрослого мужчины, занятого серьёзным делом и вдоволь наглотавшегося пороху и крови, и типичного представителя золотой молодёжи. Чтоб не только роман закрутился, но и до свадьбы дошло. Хотя кто знает, может, как раз после Айн-Захара с его правоверными сёстрами Лазара и потянуло на Кобурга. По контрасту, так сказать. 

Как бы то ни было, по всему выходило: полковник Лазар - мужик правильный и хороший командир, а что учудил и на никчёмном Кобурге женился, так судьба и за печкой найдёт, мрачно подумал Звягин, жалея не то Лазара, не то себя.

В жилом отсеке, где разместили Звягина, было тихо и немноголюдно. Кто-то отсыпался после суточного дежурства, несколько человек, тихонько переговариваясь, резались в карты, болтливый Нолан, приглушив звук, смотрел какое-то дурацкое телешоу. Звягин открыл вирт-окно, неспешно пролистал видео-каталог и, наконец, выбрал «Атаку зомби-коммунистов». Это, по крайней мере, интригующе звучало; правда, в жанрах стояли «ужасы», чего Звягин не любил – ужасов ему и на службе хватало – но с первых же кадров понял, что аннотацию составлял идиот, и перед ним самая что ни на есть комедия. Полуразложившиеся мертвецы в советских кителях со взятыми с потолка шевронами и погонами, едва переставляя ноги и злобно шипя, пёрли на обезумевшую от ужаса толпу, по традиции не спешившую разбегаться. К середине фильма Звягин буквально рыдал, захлёбываясь еле сдерживаемым смехом. Нолан даже отвлёкся от телешоу и с любопытством заглянул в вирт-экран.

– Лучше не смотри, – посоветовал он, разобравшись, что к чему, – там плохой конец. Всех сожрали.

«Значит, победили наши», – злорадно подумал Звягин и закрыл окно. Смотреть эту ахинею стало совсем не интересно. 

Он перевернулся и завозился, поудобнее устраиваясь на койке. В паху неприятно закололи отрастающие волоски: оказывается, Кобург вовсе не был гладким от природы, а избавлялся от растительности с помощью каких-то новомодных приспособлений. Подобными глупостями Звягин точно заниматься не собирался, а вот позаботиться о не по уставу длинных патлах стоило. Он хмыкнул, взял универсальную бритву и отправился в умывальный бокс. Через четверть часа Звягин вернулся в жилой отсек, щеголяя коротким ёжиком. Играющая компания отвлеклась от карт и молча уставилась на него.

– Карающая Стелла, выжги мои глаза! – не сдержал эмоций капитан Гутиеррес. – Где белокурые локоны? У тебя ведь были локоны, красавчик!

– Поищите в утилизаторе, – пожал плечами Звягин.

***

За грузом и пассажирами из форта Альбера направили шаттл, которого «Норти» дожидался на орбите непростительно долгих сорок минут. Ещё полтора часа заняла погрузка контейнеров в старенький «Спринг-12». «Где они только откопали такую рухлядь, – подумал Звягин, – на них уж лет сто никто не летает».

Конструкция этих шаттлов не предусматривала пассажирского отсека, поэтому какие-то умельцы просто убрали внутренние перегородки, соединив кабину пилота с грузовым отсеком, и смонтировали на освободившейся площади несколько кресел. Не самое умное решение с точки зрения безопасности, хотя о какой безопасности можно говорить, если иметь в виду полёт на этом музейном экспонате? Но всё же один плюс у этой модернизации был: можно смотреть и в кабину – на экран панели управления, и в иллюминатор – на приближающийся Эмералд. Шестой спутник газового гиганта Гелиодор в системе Морбиус и в самом деле выглядел изумрудно-зелёным. Звягин даже успел помечтать о возможности проводить увольнительные в каком-нибудь тихом лесном районе, подальше от форта Альбера и новых сослуживцев, но в этот момент «Спринг» вошёл в атмосферу, и старый раздолбанный шаттл затрясло, как на ухабах. Звягин инстинктивно вцепился в страховочные ремни.

– Не ссыте! – подбодрил напрягшихся пассажиров пилот. – Мой «Прыгунок» ещё ни разу не подводил.

Будто назло его словам шаттл затрясся особенно сильно, что-то где-то пугающе ухнуло и неприятно завибрировало, однако после нескольких манипуляций пилота и пары крепких выражений эти звуки сменились привычным гулом атмосферных движков. «Спринг» плавно зашёл на посадку и мягко приземлился на космодроме форта Альбера.

К большому разочарованию Звягина то, что он принял за буйную флору, оказалось песком необычно зелёного цвета, а из растительности в обозримом пространстве наличествовала одна-единственная чахлая пальма, невесть каким образом выросшая на краю взлётно-посадочного поля.

Из ангара выплыли два погрузчика и не спеша направились к «Спрингу». Следом подошёл дежурный, глянул на сопроводительные файлы прибывших, поприветствовал вернувшегося из увольнительной Нолана, а «лейтенанта Кобурга» отправил регистрироваться в комендатуру. После чего полностью переключил внимание на груз.

Звягин с интересом поглядывал по сторонам, сравнивая увиденное с советскими гарнизонами. Дюжина лёгких полукруглых ангаров, вышка командно-диспетчерского пункта, радарные установки, монолит оборонительного форта, восемь орудийных башен по периметру базы, – в общем и целом сходства больше, чем различий. Наверняка где-то здесь спрятаны пусковые шахты ракет класса «твердь-космос», но над такими объектами красные флаги не реют. Немного левее размещались казармы и хозяйственно-бытовые постройки. Нолан показал Звягину комендантский корпус, попрощался и направился в сторону казарм.

Комендатура встретила Звягина тишиной. Дежурный пост пустовал. М-да, такого разгильдяйства он ещё нигде не видел. Звягин на всякий случай громко поинтересовался, есть ли кто живой, после чего из бокового коридора выскочил запыхавшийся капрал, с виноватым видом сообщивший, что отлучился вот буквально на минуточку. После чего, узнав о цели визита, послал… к начальству.

К великому облегчению Звягина, общаться пришлось не с полковником Лазаром, а с его замом. Плешивый коренастый тип в чине майора мельком глянул на документы, удивился столь быстрому прибытию «лейтенанта Кобурга», пояснив, что ждали его только через две недели, внёс данные прибывшего в базу, оформил допуски, выдал служебный комм и вирт-ключ от комнаты в офицерской казарме. Спускаясь по лестнице, Звягин обратил внимание, что и в здании, и за его пределами подозрительно безлюдно. Ему не встретилось ни души на всём пути до казармы, и только там обнаружился дневальный, который взглянул на вирт-ключ и указал на второй этаж. Поднявшись было по ступенькам и не слыша привычного для казармы шума и суеты, Звягин вернулся на пост и спросил, куда все запропастились. Дневальный бодро отрапортовал, что весь свободный от дежурства личный состав во главе с полковником Лазаром занят ликвидацией аварии на водохранилище, где под угрозой затопления оказалось близлежащее поселение с почти шестью тысячами колонистов.

Помощь гражданским в чрезвычайных ситуациях частенько практиковалась и в Союзе, поэтому удивления не вызвала. А вот жильё в офицерской казарме стало приятным сюрпризом. Пусть и небольшая, но отдельная комната, с санблоком и мини-кухней. Да о такой роскоши в лейтенантскую бытность Звягин даже не мечтал! Пахло пластиком и очистительным аэрозолем. Звягин открыл окно, впуская свежий воздух, и принялся раскладывать вещи. На служебный комм одно за другим упали с десяток сообщений: внутренний устав, график дежурств, инструкции, порядок и сроки сдачи нормативов и прочая организационно-бюрократическая белиберда. Последним пришло уведомление о постановке на довольствие и требование забрать обмундирование и снаряжение.

Возвращаясь со склада, Звягин с неудовольствием понял, что хилое тело Кобурга совершенно не приспособлено ни к переносу тяжестей, ни, тем более, к предстоящей сдаче нормативов. Ничего, дело поправимое, решил он, бросив взгляд на тренировочную площадку.

За этой бытовой суетой Звягин не заметил, как стемнело. Кое-где загорелись фонари, а небо тускло осветило сразу три тонких лунных серпа. Звягин вернулся в казарму, вошёл в свою комнату и ошеломлённо замер посередине. Идеально, без единой складки заправленная койка была измята, на полу валялись банановая кожура и фантик от шоколадного батончика. Звягин огляделся, заглянул в санблок и на кухню, а потом рывком распахнул дверцу шкафа. Взмах лапы с острыми когтями чуть не раскроил лицо, он еле успел отшатнуться. В угол метнулась тень, и оттуда раздалось тихое угрожающее шипение. Серая с тёмными подпалинами шерсть на хребте встала дыбом, уши прижались к голове, кунья морда ощерилась маленькими острыми клыками. Огромные, как плошки, жёлтые глаза недобро сверкнули, а длинный хвост нервно закрутился в спираль. Налле! Откуда взялась эта сволочь?

Насколько знал Звягин, этих тварей когда-то вывели искусственно, соединив генетический материал наиболее популярных домашних животных. Гибрид получился довольно милым – на вид, но всё портили мерзкий нрав и чрезвычайная плодовитость. Итог был очевиден: налле плодились в геометрической прогрессии и вскоре из экзотических питомцев превратились во вредителей и паразитов, наносящих существенный урон как экосистеме планет в целом, так и среде обитания человека в частности.

Между тем налле нервно забил хвостом, встал на задние лапы, прижимая к груди надкусанный батончик, и громко рявкнул:

– Взвод, равняйсь!

Звягин даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, а потом, поддев носком банановую кожуру и отвлекая тем самым внимание зверя, стремительно метнулся вперёд, схватил его за шкирку и выкинул в окно.

– Смирно, блядь, – усмехнулся он, брезгливо вытирая руку о штаны.

Налле ловко приземлился на лапы, вскинул голову, злобно зашипел и юркнул куда-то в темноту, подальше от освещённой площадки перед казармой.

Проснулся Звягин от топота тяжёлых армейских ботинок, гомона и смеха за дверью. На улице слышалась та же не свойственная ночи активность. Таймер показывал 02:28. Кажется, на базу вернулись ликвидаторы аварии, решил Звягин. Он ещё немного покрутился на койке, а потом, не выдержав, подошёл к окну. Основная масса бойцов уже разошлась по казармам, но перед корпусом стояла небольшая группа офицеров.

Полковника Лазара Звягин узнал сразу. Вживую он значительно отличался от того глянцевого образа, который запомнился по досье Кобурга. Гордый орлиный профиль, разумеется, никуда не делся, а вот утомлённое худое лицо и всклокоченные короткие тёмные волосы лоска полковнику не добавляли. Высокая худощавая фигура в легком термическом камуфляже напоминала хищную птицу. Усталую и изрядно потрепанную хищную птицу, поправил себя Звягин. Тихим, слегка охрипшим голосом Лазар что-то втолковывал стоящим вокруг него офицерам; это больше походило на доверительную беседу, чем на отдачу распоряжений. Внезапно, будто почувствовав наблюдение чужого, Лазар поднял глаза. Короткий миг они смотрели друг на друга в упор. Во взгляде полковника что-то промелькнуло, но на его лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Он лишь едва заметно кивнул и снова переключил своё внимание на собеседников.

Ох, как не понравился Звягину этот взгляд! Там столько всего… Словом, не сулил он ничего хорошего.

Утро началось для Звягина в пять, за час до общего подъёма. Принятое накануне решение тренироваться в тишине и одиночестве позволяло не только избежать ненужных насмешек со стороны новых сослуживцев, но и, не вызывая лишних вопросов, пользоваться методиками подготовки советского спецназа.

Как и ожидал Звягин, тренировочный корпус и открытая площадка перед ним в столь ранний час были пусты. Он начал с пробежки и растяжки, потом перешёл к силовым упражнениям и закончил стрельбой. Нетренированность тела Кобурга выводила из себя – Звягин злился, стискивал зубы и выполнял намеченное на чистом упрямстве. В итоге за сорок пять минут он измотал себя так, что еле доплёлся до душевых. 

Видимо, в тренировочный корпус подтянулись и другие ранние пташки. Со стороны «качалки» раздавались мерные удары тренажёра, в раздевалке висела чья-то форма, а из душевой доносился шум льющейся воды. Звягин скинул пропахшую потом одежду, шагнул к двери и так и застыл на полпути – навстречу ему вышла мокрая и весьма соблазнительная девица. «Вот это дойки!» – чуть не присвистнул он. Действительно. Подтянутое, узкое в бёдрах тело с рельефно проступающими мышцами вполне себе сочеталось с шикарным бюстом. М-м-м, размер эдак четвёртый… Интересно, куда она его прячет, когда надевает бронезащиту?

– Э-э, простите, я, кажись, душевой ошибся, – промямлил Звягин, заставив-таки себя отвести глаза от возбуждающего зрелища.

Не испытывая не малейшего стеснения, девица назидательно выдала:

– Это армия. Здесь нет гендерных различий.

М-да, замечательная у вас армия, подумал Звягин, и, чтоб не выдать себя, прикрылся горстью.

Меж тем девица посмотрела на сброшенную Звягиным форму, и её взгляд мигом выхватил из кучи личные нашивки. Шутливо козырнув, она добавила:

– Офицерские душевые дальше по коридору, сэр.

***

Соседи по казарме встретили «лейтенанта Кобурга», как и любого новичка из столицы, сдержанно и настороженно. К счастью, были ли причиной тому отсутствие интереса к столичным новостям или серьёзные перебои в работе Инфонета в этом захолустье, но, кажется, никто тут не знал ни о хулиганских выходках Мишеля, ни о его родственных связях. Конечно, эти подробности могли всплыть в любой момент, но Звягин рассчитывал к тому времени проявить себя с положительной стороны. Как говаривал прапорщик Грищенко: «Сначала ты работаешь на авторитет, а потом авторитет работает на тебя».

На третий день Звягину пришёл приказ явиться к коменданту форта. Учитывая нехороший взгляд, которым одарил его означенный комендант, предстоящая встреча изрядно нервировала. Беспокойство добавлял и тот факт, что Лазар явно пребывал не в духе. Вот уже сутки весь форт дружно разыскивал пропавшего любимца полковника – ручного налле по кличке Лаки. Кто ж мог подумать, что тварь, которую он выбросил в окно, домашняя, да ещё и полковничья? Нехорошо получилось. Звягин очень надеялся, что о его косвенной причастности к пропаже никто не узнает.

В этот раз, не в пример их первой встрече, полковник был безупречно аккуратен и подтянут. Он бросил равнодушный взгляд на «Кобурга», лёгким наклоном головы ответил на приветствие младшего по званию и, слегка скривив тонкие губы и будто преодолев нежелание общаться, сказал:

– Лейтенант, надеюсь, в форте Альбера вы добросовестно послужите на благо Альянса, и у нас не возникнет инцидентов, связанных с вашим присутствием. Это армия, и то, что вам сходило с рук на гражданке, здесь не пройдёт. Здесь на первом месте дисциплина и субординация.

Звягин чуть не поперхнулся от возмущения. Да что он, дитя, только из пелёнок выпутавшееся?! Это ж как всех достал этот малахольный Мишель, что ему как несмышлёнышу втолковывают прописные истины.

Полковник сделал паузу, но, не дождавшись никакого ответа, продолжил:

– Также хочу заверить, что, невзирая на бывшее между нами в прошлом, никакого особого, предвзятого или, напротив, благосклонного отношения к вам не будет. Понятно?

Звягин стойко выдержал долгий тяжёлый взгляд и, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, гаркнул:

– Так точно, сэр! Разрешите идти?

– Свободны, лейтенант, – ответил Лазар.

Звягин козырнул и строевым шагом направился к выходу из кабинета. В груди клокотало раздражение и злость – на паршивца Кобурга, на полковника, на свойственные разведённым старые обиды и новые непонятки. Захотелось объяснить, что с ним проблем не будет, только пусть Лазар сдержит слово и не мешает служить, а уж лейтенант Кобург не подведёт. Звягин обернулся, намереваясь донести до полковника эту важную мысль, и чуть не выматерился, натолкнувшись на тот же нехороший взгляд. Теперь-то, вблизи, он отчётливо распознал, что за ним стоит. Именно таким взглядом мужики провожают любимую стерву – и хочется, и обжёгся не раз! Этого только не хватало. После такого открытия потребность что-то объяснять полностью пропала, сменившись желанием в будущем попадаться полковнику на глаза как можно реже.

***

В целом, если не считать конфуза в душевой и инцидента с налле, адаптация Звягина происходила довольно гладко. Отсутствие снобизма и неприхотливость в быту позволили ему быстро влиться в новый коллектив. Благодаря утренней самоподготовке он показывал неплохие результаты на обязательных общих тренировках. Дежурства и патрулирования, по сравнению с его прошлым военным опытом, были совершенно необременительны, а полковник Лазар после их беседы больше о себе не напоминал.

На втором месяце службы в форте Альбера состоялось квалификационное тестирование. Конечно, натренироваться так, чтоб блестяще сдать нормативы, Звягину времени не хватило, но, тем не менее, испытания он выдержал успешно. 10 километров по раскалённой пустыне в полной боевой выкладке он преодолел, хоть и сцепил зубы, отстрелялся на «отлично». Только контактный бой дался нелегко – изменившиеся габариты тела сбивали с толку, в результате чего он пропустил несколько ударов инструктора и поплатился за это рассечённой бровью, ссадиной на скуле и помятыми рёбрами.

Зато на следующий день его ждала увольнительная, которую Звягин собирался посвятить поездке в ближайший городок Каслмейн. Чтобы не попадать под полуденный зной, выезжать он решил пораньше, сразу после утренней тренировки.

***

Таймер настойчиво пищал, показывая 05:00. Звягин с трудом продрал глаза. Вставать категорически не хотелось. С полминуты он лежал, борясь с желанием пропустить тренировку и вообще никуда сегодня не идти, но потом заставил себя подняться. Подобного с ним давно не случалось. Голова была такой тяжёлой, будто он не спал несколько суток. Звягин потянулся, зевнул, почесал голый живот и поплёлся в санблок. Включив холодную воду, он набрал её в ладони и энергично растёр лицо. Свежую ссадину неприятно защипало, Звягин зашипел и уставился в зеркало. Ну и рожа. Бровь зашита, на скуле синяк, губы потрескались… а ещё нос в веснушках и выгоревший почти до белизны короткий ёжик волос, – сейчас Мишель Кобург больше походил на деревенского комбайнёра, чем на утончённого аристократа. Звягин показал язык отражению в зеркале, наклонился, чтобы снова умыться, и в этот момент...

– Что… что вы со мной сделали?! – раздался истерический вопль прямо в его голове.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хакима (араб.) - правительница, судья.


	4. Ничья

– Что… что вы со мной сделали?! – раздался истерический вопль прямо в голове.

Сонливость моментально как рукой сняло. Такое ощущение, будто в затылок упёрлось дуло автомата: сердце бешено застучало, превращая кровь в бегущий по венам жидкий адреналин. Звягин вынудил себя дышать размеренно, усмиряя сердцебиение, исподлобья посмотрел в зеркало и криво улыбнулся:

– Ну с добрым утречком, Мишель.

– С добрым?! – заголосили в ответ. – Он ещё издевается! Кто ты такой? Убирайся вон из моей головы! 

Когда-нибудь это должно было произойти, но Звягин не предполагал, что так скоро. Профессиональные навыки позволяли ему быть готовым к любым неожиданностям в любое время и действовать по ситуации. Сейчас первоочередной задачей стало успокоить Кобурга, а потом поскорее связаться с руководством и получить дальнейшие инструкции.

– Тихо, тихо, – начал Звягин, примирительно подняв руки, – всё нормально. Сейчас ты успокоишься, и я всё тебе расскажу. Лады?

– Успокоиться?! В моей голове засел какой-то хер с горы, распоряжается моим телом, а ты предлагаешь успокоиться! – поток обвинений заканчиваться и не думал.

Страх, растерянность, невозможность повлиять на ситуацию и полная невменяемость, – такое Звягин видел неоднократно. Истерики или оцепенение как реакции на стрессовые ситуации - тоже. Решались эти проблемы по давно обкатанной схеме: заставить себя слушать, если надо, так и с помощью оплеух, успокоить, вынудить признать свой авторитет и выполнять команды.

– Отставить панику! – рявкнул Звягин.

Голос в голове заткнулся секунды на две, а потом вопли возобновились с новой силой.

– Что-о-о?! И ты ещё имеешь наглость указывать мне, что делать!

– Так. По-хорошему ты, видать, не понимаешь, – спокойно заключил Звягин, стянул бельё, шагнул в душевую кабину и размашисто черкнул по сенсору, выставляя минимальную возможную температуру.

Ледяные струи взбодрили. Мускулы напряглись, сердце снова зачастило, а в голове воцарилась блаженная тишина. Но через мгновение Мишель взвыл:

– Выключи, идиот! Холодно же!

– Только если ты, наконец, заткнёшься, – стуча зубами, сказал Звягин.

– Ладно-ладно, молчу, – злобно прошипели в голове.

Звягин коснулся сенсоров, перекрывая воду, вышел из кабины и начал энергично растираться полотенцем. Правда, терпения Мишеля хватило ненадолго.

– Это что ещё за заросли?

Звягин машинально оглядел санблок на предмет растений, которых, естественно, здесь не оказалось.

– Между ног, – подсказал голос.

Спорить из-за такой ерунды, когда не решены первоочередные проблемы, совсем не хотелось.

– Последняя мода, – нашёлся Звягин. – Сейчас все наши так ходят. Называется "назад к природе".

– Да? – поразился Мишель.

– Угу.

– Долго же я был в бессознанке, раз каноны красоты поменялись с точностью до наоборот, – протянул Мишель.

– Почти три месяца, – мысленно ответил Звягин.

– Три месяца?! Твою мать! Я же опоздал подать заявку на Звёздную регату, – простонал Мишель.

Из этого ответа Звягин сделал два вывода. Первый – озвучивать мысли не обязательно. Второй – Мишель Кобург имбецил, раз в сложившейся ситуации его беспокоят какие-то регаты. Оба открытия вполне устраивали. Вести молчаливый диалог не то же самое, что беседовать вслух с невидимым собеседником. Да и опыт общения с идиотами у Звягина был. Осталось убедить Кобурга не психовать, а потом связаться с Евгением Михайловичем.

– Да эти регаты каждый год проходят, – примирительно сказал Звягин. – Поучаствуешь в следующей.

– Каждый год?! – взвился Мишель. – Ты что, не понимаешь, насколько это для меня важно?

Честно говоря, Звягину было абсолютно всё равно, что важно для этого избалованного мальчишки.

– Да кто ты вообще такой? – завёлся по новой Мишель. – Если ты сей секунд не покинешь мою голову, я буду рассматривать твои действия как похищение и обращусь в полицию.

– А вот этого я бы делать не советовал, – с нажимом сказал Звягин.

– Это ещё почему? – с вызовом бросил Кобург.

– Ну, во-первых, в данный момент это моя голова, и твоё тело слушается меня, а не тебя, – с расстановкой начал просветительскую работу с молодёжью Звягин. – А во-вторых, на что бы ты пожаловался полиции, если б смог? На голоса в голове? Так с такой проблемой прямая дорожка к психиатрам. Полежишь годик в больничке, поколют тебе всякую хрень. Курс лечения "Почувствуй себя овощем", знаешь про такой? Потом ты резко поумнеешь и скажешь: "Нет никаких голосов, показалось".

– Что ты хочешь? – процедил как сквозь зубы Мишель.

– Чтобы ты заткнулся и послушал, что я тебе предлагаю. Сейчас я свяжусь со своими друзьями, они помогут мне убраться из твоей головы, и ты забудешь об этом неприятном эпизоде, как о кошмарном сне. Но до этого благословенного момента тебе придётся меня потерпеть. Усёк?

– И когда твои друзья тебя заберут? – осторожно поинтересовался Мишель.

– Как только так сразу, – заверил Звягин.

– Взломал мою голову, пока я был в отключке, пользовался моим именем в корыстных целях, а теперь запугиваешь психушкой, – после небольшой паузы выдал Мишель. – Ты хакер, мошенник и шантажист!

Посвящать Кобурга в истинную цель своей миссии Звягин не собирался, хотя бой тот вёл в правильном направлении.

– Так и есть, – ухмыльнулся он. – И вот мои условия: ты помалкиваешь и не ебёшь мне, а заодно и себе, мозг, а я сваливаю при первой же возможности.

– Меня устраивает твоё предложение, – поразмыслив, с достоинством ответствовал Мишель. – Но учти, молчать я не буду. Поэтому если не хочешь ходить с затраханными мозгами, побыстрее связывайся с кем надо.

"Вот ведь паршивец!" – подумал Звягин, едва не заскрипев от злости зубами. Он вернулся в комнату, по пути натягивая одежду, и открыл комм.

– И чё это за каморка? Мы вообще где? – недовольно спросил Мишель.

Переход с враждебного "я" на коллективное "мы" Звягин расценил как добрый знак, говорящий о возможности пусть и временного, но всё же сотрудничества.

– На Эмеральде.

– Где это? Не слышал о таком.

– Система Морбиус. Дальний фронтир, после него только Дикий Космос.

– И какого хрена нас занесло в такую глушь? – задал крайне неудобный вопрос Кобург. По счастью, здесь Звягину ничего выдумывать не пришлось.

– Твоё очередное хулиганство вылилось в большой скандал, и генерал Стэнли отправил тебя пересидеть неприятности в тихом спокойном месте.

Комм наконец-то подключился к Инфонету, давая возможность уйти от щекотливой темы. Он набрал в поиске "Турагентство "Звёздный вояж", вызвал нужную страницу и злобно выругался – вирт-окно выплюнуло уведомление: "Эта страница недоступна в вашем регионе". Да что б тебя! В голове злорадно хмыкнули:

– Что, дружки кинули?

Звягин до пререканий не унизился. Был ещё резервный канал. Он вернулся в поиск и набрал: "Лира. Общество любителей верлибра". Интересно, кстати, какой шутник додумался до такого? Всплывшее вирт-окно поприветствовало Звягина синими переливами, тёмными завитушками и какой-то какофонией. Звягин вошёл под оперативным псевдонимом Одинокий странник.

– О, как романтично, – пропел в голове Кобург.

– Не то слово, – огрызнулся Звягин.

Дальше он стал искать страницу Ледяного Протуберанца. Звучало так же нелепо, как истребитель-миротворец. Помянув недобрым словом неведомого юмориста, окопавшегося среди разработчиков секретных каналов связи, Звягин мельком глянул на выставленное "творчество". Наипошлейший поток грёз о любви, пропитанных тоской о безразвратно прошедшей молодости. Да они там в Центре с ума посходили, что ли? Звягин вздохнул и напечатал Протуберанцу личное сообщение: "Спящая красавица проснулась. Жду дальнейших указаний", - и, не удержавшись, добавил: "Извините, в верлибрах не силён". Сей "поэт" был не в сети, поэтому, немного подождав и выслушав ещё одну порцию язвительных мысленных комментариев, Звягин решил выпустить пар и всё же сходить на тренировку.

Он тренировался в тишине Целых Двадцать Минут! А потом Кобург начал ныть, что устал. Пришлось пообещать начать всё сначала, если тот не заткнётся. Выполнив намеченный комплекс упражнений, Звягин успел принять душ и выйти в раздевалку, когда в голове с трагизмом в голосе сказали:

– Ты насильник.

Звягин чуть мимо лавки не сел.

– Сдурел? – возмущённо поинтересовался он.

– Да-да, насильник, – продолжал обвинительную речь Кобург. – То, что ты творишь, нельзя назвать иначе, как тотальным насилием над моей личностью.

– Ты просто ещё не знаешь, что такое настоящее насилие, – возразил Звягин.

– Не знал до сего дня. Зато теперь познакомился с настоящим бандитом, киднеппером и насильником.

– Непревзойдённая проницательность! – похвалил Звягин. Вступать в конфронтацию с этой избалованной принцессой не хотелось. 

В животе заурчало – после тяжёлой физической нагрузки организм требовал пополнить запасы энергии. Может, Мишеля покормить, и тогда он перестанет ныть? Эта мысль показалась Звягину здравой. Он с надеждой просмотрел перечень входящих уведомлений, но Протуберанец пока молчал.

***

Идея с гарнизонной столовой оказалась крайне неудачной. Столько гадостей в свой адрес он даже от пленных на допросе не слышал. Выяснилось, что мясо Мишель принципиально не ест. С такой позицией Звягин категорически не согласился. Чем тогда питаться молодому здоровому организму? Травой? Под вопли, проклятья и стенания Звягин съел бургер, а потом не выдержал и рявкнул:

– Успокойся! При изготовлении этой искусственной дряни не одно животное не пострадало!

Кажется, произнёс он это вслух, потому что на него стали оборачиваться другие посетители. Кто-то засмеялся, кто-то неодобрительно замычал, а кто-то посоветовал заказать настоящих органических деликатесов в столице или поохотиться на местных ящериц. 

После такого прокола Звягин поспешил ретироваться из столовой. Уже на выходе он остановился у автомата с напитками, коснулся сенсора, выбирая энергетик со вкусом кофе, но Мишель опять влез со своими капризами:

– Я хочу пиладо.

– Чего? – переспросил Звягин.

– Вон тот розовый возьми, – сердито подсказал Мишель.

Звягин чуть не послал наглеца подальше, но после насилия с бургером посчитал целесообразным пойти на компромисс. Он отменил запрос на "кофе" и выбрал пиладо. Автомат выплюнул розовую банку, Звягин вскрыл её с характерным резким звуком и сделал большой глоток. Приятный горько-сладкий вкус с оттенком каких-то пряностей мгновение спустя сменился на острый и жгучий. Во рту заполыхало, в носу защипало, на глаза навернулись слёзы, а к голове прилила кровь. Пиладо взбодрил гораздо лучше кофейных энергетиков.

– Отличная вещь! – похвалил Звягин, посмотрел на этикетку, запоминая название, и глотнул ещё.

***

Поездку в Каслмейн он решил не отменять. Протуберанец по-прежнему молчал, а лучший способ отвлечься от ожидания - хоть чем-то себя занять.

Старенький аэрокар, одолженный у сослуживца, прошёл КПП, выплыл за пределы форта и протяжно взвыл, набирая скорость. До Каслмейна было около двух часов лёта. В спёртом воздухе салона, казалось, навеки застыл тяжёлый запах прогорклого масла с примесью едкого дешёвого освежителя.

– Фу, помойка, – прокомментировал Кобург.

Звягин подцепил валяющиеся на соседнем кресле пластиковую бутылку и пакет от чипсов и выкинул их в окно.

– Ты что делаешь?! – завопил Кобург.

– Что опять не так? – едва сдерживаясь, спросил Звягин.

– Ты засоряешь природу. Благодаря таким варварам, как ты, рушится экосистема и вымирают целые виды уникальных организмов, – возмущённо вещал Кобург.

– Ничего подобного, – возразил Звягин, – рогохвостые слизни сжирают пластик подчистую. Так что рассматривай мои действия как помощь голодающим "уникальным организмам".

В подтверждение своих слов Звягин увеличил изображение на экране заднего вида. К яркому пластиковому пакету уже подползала небольшая стайка чёрных лоснящихся слизней. 

– Надо же, не знал, – задумчиво протянул Мишель. – Использование этих особей могло бы совершить прорыв в утилизации отходов.

– Уже пробовали, – подтвердил Звягин, – но в космосе эти твари дохнут, так что их транспортировка за пределы Эмеральда невозможна.

Видимо, Кобург всерьёз задумался о проблемах экологии, поэтому всю оставшуюся до города дорогу молчал.

В Каслмейн Звягин наведывался каждую увольнительную. В основном поездки сводились к походу в гипермаркет и центр досуга. В гипермаркете Звягин покупал недельный запас натурального молока и замороженные булочки, которые - в отличие от казарменных - хотя бы отдалённо напоминали привычный хлеб, а в центре досуга посещал маленькую скромную забегаловку, где заказывал дежурное блюдо с кружкой пива, смотрел футбол и флиртовал с приглянувшейся ещё в первую поездку официанткой.

На этот раз о вкусном обеде с сочным куском мяса можно было забыть, как и об улыбчивой пухленькой официантке. Под злобные вопли в голове ни есть, ни флиртовать желания не возникло. Зато в гипермаркете пришлось задержаться надолго. Мишель гонял Звягина из одного отдела в другой, заставляя наполнять гравитележку абсолютно бесполезными мелочами и неаппетитной на вид снедью. Звягин тихо стервенел, но старался не спорить. 

Правда, двух конфликтов избежать всё же не удалось. Первый возник, когда Звягин затаривался молоком под нудную лекцию о вреде лактозы. Терпел он ровно до тех пор, пока Кобург не потребовал заменить натуральное молоко какой-то дрянью с маркировкой "LactoseFree". После чего Звягин очень красноречиво объяснил Мишелю, что он думает об учёных умниках с их грозными предупреждениями, а также красочно расписал, куда именно они - в зависимости от пола - могут засунуть свои полезные для здоровья суррогаты.

Второй конфликт разгорелся из-за алкоголя, который Мишель, сославшись на необходимость борьбы со стрессом, потребовал купить. Но тут Звягин был непреклонен: сложно предугадать, какие последствия может повлечь воздействие алкоголя на голову, перегруженную сразу двумя сознаниями, но рисковать явно не стоило. В результате он выслушал очередной поток обвинений в насилии над личностью.

Из гипермаркета Звягин выходил "счастливым" обладателем кучи разнокалиберных бутылочек, коробочек и тюбиков неизвестного назначения, а также двух пакетов с экологически чистыми фруктами и прочей ботвой. На фоне всего этого великолепия пятилитровая канистра молока и упаковка замороженных булочек смотрелись весьма скромно.

В обратный путь пришлось выдвигаться в самый солнцепёк. Основную мощность кондиционера Звягин перевёл на багажник, опасаясь за сохранность еды, особенно любимого молока. Некоторое время летели молча, а потом Мишель заныл, что ему жарко. Никакие доводы о возможной порче продуктов не помогали, поэтому пришлось прибавить скорость, а заодно и перевести часть мощности кондиционера в салон.

На базу Звягин вернулся взвинченный и злой. Похватав пакеты с покупками, он стремглав понёсся к казарме и, уже сворачивая к своему корпусу, буквально впечатался в полковника Лазара. Мгновенно сориентировавшись, Звягин бросил пакеты, козырнул и гаркнул приветствие. Кажется, полковник даже что-то ему ответил, попеняв на невнимательность, но за взорвавшими голову воплями расслышать ничего не удалось.

– Так точно, сэр! Разрешите идти, сэр! – на всякий случай бодро проорал Звягин.

– Идите, лейтенант, – кивнул полковник, недовольно поджав губы.

А Мишель не унимался:

– Это же Рене! Это был Рене! Какого чёрта ты лебезишь перед этим высокомерным бесчувственным болваном?!

– Ты совсем идиот?! – не выдержал Звягин. – Мы в армии. Никогда не слышал о субординации?

– Ну это же мой бывший, – привёл совершенно нелепый аргумент Кобург.

– И что? Сейчас это твой командир.

– Блин! Как мы оказались в армии? – вернулся к неудобным вопросам Мишель.

– Я тебе уже говорил, как, – ответил Звягин, подпустив в голос упрёк.

Единственной хорошей новостью за весь день стало подробное письмо от Протуберанца. Оно извещало о проработке плана эвакуации, которая, ввиду особого места дислокации и статуса пребывания, не может быть проведена немедленно. Далее следовали описание наиболее эффективных моделей поведения и инструкция по взаимодействию с пробудившимся объектом. В качестве альтернативы предлагалось воспользоваться нейролептиками; на этот случай в прикреплённом к письму файле содержались коды синтезации дофоксеприла.

– А друзья у тебя крутые, – уважительно сказал Мишель.

– В точку, – подтвердил Звягин, копируя коды и уничтожая историю переписки. – С мафией шутки плохи.

– Ты из мафии? – восхитился Мишель. – О, я смотрел отличное кинцо на эту тему. Жуть как интересно! Это ж практически государство в государстве. А все эти кланы с их строгой иерархией…

Кобург продолжал что-то восторженно верещать, но Звягин уже не вслушивался. В самом деле, каким же нужно быть наивным простаком, чтобы романтизировать бандитов. А вот воспользоваться тем, что Мишель находился в хорошем настроении и не отвлекал агрессивными воплями, стоило непременно.

Пока не сошли следы неудачной сдачи норматива по контактному бою, был отличный повод наведаться в медблок и между делом запастись дофоксеприлом. Так, на всякий случай, если терпеть Кобурга станет совершенно невозможно. Усыпить бдительность дежурного медика не составило труда. Жалобы на боль в помятых рёбрах, головокружение и тошноту возымели нужный эффект – "больного" поместили в медкапсулу. Таймер начал обратный отсчёт с 1:29, медик посоветовал расслабиться и обещал вернуться к окончанию процедуры. После его ухода Звягин терпеливо выждал несколько минут и принудительно открыл медкапсулу изнутри. Сенсорная панель пронзительно запищала и замигала оранжевым, предупреждая о прерывании рабочего цикла. Звягин покопался в настройках, перевёл медкапсулу в спящий режим и переключил своё внимание на фармасинтезатор, ради которого и затевалась вылазка в медблок. Введя коды дофоксеприла, он приготовился ждать. На всплывшем вирт-окне несколько секунд крутился диск обработки информации, а затем высветилось уведомление о начале процесса синтеза. На экране замелькали химические формулы и графики технологических процессов. Судя по неторопливо ползущей вверх метке на шкале, завершение цикла ожидалось через двадцать семь минут, и всё это время Звягин слушал пространные рассуждения Мишеля о возможностях мафии. Наконец фармасинтезатор пискнул и исторг из недр белый пластиковый пузырёк со встроенным сенсором вызова вирт-инструкции по применению препарата. Звягин опустил пузырёк в карман и поспешил покинуть медблок.

Уже у себя в комнате он прочитал аннотацию к дофоксеприлу. Побочные действия у препарата были, мягко говоря, неприятные, поэтому и Звягин, и Кобург сошлись во мнении, что применять эту дрянь не будут. Никогда.

***

В целом сожительство в одной голове оказалось делом сложным, но при разумном компромиссе вполне терпимым. Постепенно Звягин научился не обращать внимания на мелкие капризы, пропускал мимо ушей комментарии по поводу аппетитных задниц сослуживцев, полагая, что это отвлекает внимание Мишеля от неудобных вопросов о причинах ссылки в форт Альбера. Он даже поддался на уговоры намазываться всякими кремами и притирками, которые они купили в гипермаркете, а по вечерам жевал приготовленную под чутким руководством Кобурга ботву. С другой стороны, Звягин подметил интересную закономерность - до полудня Мишель пребывал в режиме молчания: ни комментариев, ни капризов, ни издёвок. Вероятнее всего избалованный паршивец просто дрых как сурок, и Звягин с удовольствием пользовался этой свободой. Тренировался, принимал холодный душ, пользовался обычным универсальным гелем, одинаково эффективным как для мытья морды, так и задницы, и самое главное ел мясо.

Иногда по службе Звягину приходилось сталкиваться с Лазаром. Полковник всегда был безупречно вежлив и педантично соблюдал все правила уставных взаимоотношений. После таких встреч Мишель ещё долго поливал бывшего муженька помоями, жалуясь на неудачно сложившуюся семейную жизнь и обвиняя во всём Лазара. Если он решил, что Звягин станет ему сочувствовать, то попал пальцем в Дикий Космос. Скорей уж сочувствие вызывал полковник. Это ж надо было мужику так неудачно вляпаться в этого Кобурга, думал Звягин.

Так прошло несколько недель, на Эмеральде начался сезон ураганов. Форт Альбера закрыли силовым куполом, отрезав тем самым возможность выбираться за его пределы. Боевые дежурства ограничились мониторингом обозримого сектора космического пространства, и Звягин заскучал. Отвлечься в свободное время на симуляторе "MegaFishing" не получалось – Мишелю категорически не нравилась рыбалка. Ему хотелось гонять по космическим трекам в "SpaceRacing". Но тут Звягину пришла в голову идея. Нет, не так – ИДЕЯ. Покопавшись в локалке, он нашёл там последнюю версию известного с детства "StreetRacers" и любимого оттюнингованного "харлея".

– Детский сад! – казалось, Мишель скорчил гримасу. – Что это за древность?

– Сам ты детский сад! Сразу видно натурального труса. Тебе бы только из-под маминого крыла сразу под крышу да под защиту антикраш-системы!

– Хочешь сказать, у ЭТОГО нет крыши и антикраша?!

– Ага, – Звягин отключил шлем, но очки надел: – В этом весь смысл. Это тебе не космос-лайт. И расколбас пойдёт совсем недетский. Иль слабо?

– А ну покажи!

Суперпопулярный симулятор в своё время сделали на совесть, и апгрейд лишь увеличил его возможности и опциональность. Даже гравитация выписывала немыслимые загогулины, имитируя резкие наклоны на виражах и прыжки вверх-вниз. За следующий час или два Звягин оглох и, как он думал, окончательно. Ничем не приглушённый рёв двигателей, свист ветра, вопли Мишеля, то восторженные, то испуганные, жуткий грохот столкновений на улицах виртуального города, скрежет и лязг металла, – это даже для ко всему привычных ушей Звягина было слишком. Зато Мишеля он умотал так, что тот потом лишь выдохнул: "Ай, класс!" – и замолчал на целый вечер. Видимо, добрёл до койки и завалился спать. 

***

Очередной абсолютно непримечательный день закончился, как и множество других. Звягин выключил свет, зарылся лицом в подушку и заснул под ставшую уже привычной болтовню Мишеля. Проснулся он, как всегда, по режиму – в пять, ощущая во всём теле лёгкость и звонкость. Он потянулся, радуясь удивительному приливу сил, открыл глаза и замер, внезапно похолодев от ужаса. 

Рядышком мирно посапывал полковник Лазар, перекинув руку через грудь Звягина. 

Звягин отпрянул, едва не навернувшись с постели. Лазар глубоко вздохнул и, не просыпаясь, подгрёб его к себе. Звягин закаменел, боясь пошевелиться, немного выждал, аккуратно высвободился из объятий и скатился с кровати. Отыскав среди разбросанной по комнате одежды свою, он оделся со скоростью, превышающей самые строгие нормативы, и бесшумно выскользнул из чужой спальни.

В груди клокотала злость и паника. От казармы высшего офицерского состава до собственной Звягин добрался за какую-то минуту. Он распахнул дверь в свою комнату и чуть не прочертил носом пол, запнувшись о порог. Перед ним завис десяток активных вирт-окон – статьи с броскими заголовками и архивные выпуски новостей подробно и со вкусом живописали похождения "Мишеля Кобурга" в Астрополисе. В центре этой разудалой композиции поместили ролик с PornoTube, снятый в интерьере храма Астронавтики.

Цензурных слов для выражения эмоций от увиденного у Звягина не нашлось. Даже предлогов.

Он в ярости позахлопывал все вирт-окна разом и принялся судорожно копаться в ящиках стола. Наконец трясущимися руками сумел выудить оттуда белый пластиковый пузырёк с дофоксеприлом, вскрыл его и закинул в рот сразу две – две! – стандартные дозы. Звягин ринулся в санблок, набрал в ладонь воды, собираясь запить застрявшие в горле капсулы, но глянул в зеркало… и сплюнул их в утилизатор.

– Ладно, один-один, Миша, – прошипел он сквозь зубы своему отражению. – Всё по-чесноку.


	5. Миссия невыполнима

Звягина штормило. Не физически, скорее эмоционально. То девятибалльными волнами накатывала злость, то отвращение кололо армейским штык-ножом исподтишка, то леденили душу тревога и страх: он понимал, что контролировать Мишеля не может, и не знал, что приспичит этому засранцу (мысленно он припечатал «жильца» словцом покрепче) в следующий раз. На заданиях Звягин приучился не спать до трёх суток, но не мог же он совсем отказаться от сна! Иногда верх брал разум, напоминая, что он и сам поступил не лучше, когда воспользовался этим телом, чтобы отлюбить женщину. И ладно бы просто отлюбил обманом, так ещё умудрился попасть под камеру видеонаблюдения, допустил распространение этого похабного ролика в Инфонете и подставил генеральского пасынка по полной. После чего, естественно, Звягина начинали терзать раскаянье и стыд, пока он не вспоминал, в чьей постели проснулся и что в ней, очевидно, происходило, и тогда снова накатывала злость.

День прошёл как в тумане, Звягин помнил его урывками. Вот он стоит под горячими упругими струями и с остервенением лупит кулаком по стене душевой кабины, пока не сбивает в кровь костяшки. Вот гоняет себя на тренировке до седьмого пота и разрывающей мышцы боли. Вот что-то злобно рявкает в ответ на безобидную шутку сослуживца и едва удерживается от мордобоя, а потом от греха подальше сбегает в казарму. Вот, пытаясь хоть немного стравить пар, до блеска надраивает кухню, санблок, комнату – и с опаской ждёт пробуждения Кобурга.

Паршивец молчал подозрительно долго – не иначе как отсыпался после ночных приключений, – зато на комм упало сообщение от Лазара: «Мишý, если захочешь обсудить произошедшее, мои двери всегда для тебя открыты. Рене». Это ненавязчивое и деликатное «приходи - повторим!» окончательно вывело Звягина из себя, и остаток вечера он провёл, нарезая круги по тренировочной площадке. 

Неизвестно, сколько бы ещё Звягин предавался рефлексии и истязал себя физической нагрузкой, когда в голове буквально взвыл Мишель:

– Ну хватит уже! Успокойся!

Звягин резко остановился, слегка наклонившись, упёрся руками в колени и попытался выровнять дыхание.

– Проснулся? – спросил он со злостью.

– Я уже давно не сплю и наблюдаю за твоим психозом, – недовольно сообщил Кобург.

– И как, забавно было? – издевательски поинтересовался Звягин.

– Забавно?! Ты ненормальный? Да у меня все мышцы болят! – возмущённо взвопил Кобург. – А что ты делал моими руками? Уму непостижимо!

Звягину очень захотелось выплюнуть засранцу в «лицо», что именно болит у него, но, во-первых, жаловаться он не привык, во-вторых, травм и боли никаких не было, кроме незначительного дискомфорта в… около… ну, в общем, где-то ТАМ. По чести говоря, если не считать этой мелочи – и растоптанной мужской гордости – Звягин утром чувствовал себя просто превосходно. До того, как узрел рядом полковника Лазара, само собой.

– Знал бы, что ты так отреагируешь, придумал бы что-нибудь другое, – не унимался Мишель.

– Вот как? – напрягся Звягин. – Любопытно, что?

– Ну... – Мишель немного подумал и выдал: – разобрал бы твою винтовку на части и попрятал их в разные потайные места…

– Умнó, – с сарказмом перебил Звягин. – А потом огребла бы твоя прекрасная задница минимум трое суток отсиживания на скучной гауптвахте за халатность. Мне-то не привыкать. Молодец, что до этакого не додумался, зато испоганил мне службу иначе.

– Кто ж знал, что ты такой ранимый, – прозвучало с ехидцей.

– Ранимый?! – возмущению Звягина не было предела. – Я вообще-то никогда не спал с мужиками! А ты вдобавок дискредитировал меня перед старшим по званию! Это нарушение устава, чтоб ты знал! А если хоть одна живая душа в казарме узнает? Да мой авторитет в глазах сослуживцев превратится в пшик! Ты хоть иногда думаешь о последствиях?!

– Мне кажется, где-то тут поселился ещё и мой отчим, - неожиданно заявил Мишель, - сейчас ты вопишь точь-в-точь, как он. И вообще, это я должен возмущаться и требовать сатисфакции после всех твоих проделок в Астрополисе.

Звягин поперхнулся, и новый поток обвинений так и остался невысказанным.

– Мой косяк, – неохотно признал он.

– Вот именно. Будем считать, что преступника настигло суровое возмездие, и справедливость восторжествовала, – высокопарно провозгласил Мишель и тут же заныл: – И пошли уж домой, а? Я еле на ногах держусь.

Такая бесхитростность и отходчивость окончательно остудили негодование Звягина. В конце концов, чего ещё ожидать от этого избалованного капризули? Но, тем не менее, верить ему на слово Звягин не собирался. Он рассчитывал, что не только навык 72-часового бдения, но и выработанный годами службы защитный механизм мгновенного пробуждения под названием «чуйка» помогут ему в дальнейшем избежать подстав Кобурга.

Первая ночь прошла в штатном режиме. Некоторое время Мишель изводил тем, что пытался петь заунывные колыбельные и считал белых ламусов, но когда понял, что усыпить Звягина и перехватить контроль над телом не получится, обиделся и замолчал, предварительно напомнив, что рано или поздно Звягин всё равно уснёт.

Вторые бессонные сутки совпали с вахтой. В центре мониторинга дежурили по трое. Сосредоточиться на своём участке работы, отслеживая показания с приборной панели и пяти вирт-окон, оказалось не так-то просто. Цифры перед глазами расплывались, лошадиные дозы энергетиков уже не справлялись с утомлением, вдобавок затылок неприятно припекало: полковник Лазар внимательно наблюдал за операционным залом через стеклянную стену кабинета начальника смены. С трудом отбыв вахту и заработав выговор за невнимательность, Звягин поплёлся в казарму.

Но на третьи сутки он всё-таки опростоволосился. Всего-то на минуточку прикрыл глаза, а проснулся от писка таймера, извещавшего о подъёме. Прямо перед лицом зависла голограмма дракона с сидящей на нём не то феечкой, не то эльфом. Звягин смахнул дракона в сторону и огляделся. 

Слава Первому, на этот раз проснулся он в своей комнате и один. Впрочем, как один… Посреди комнаты раскинулась голограмма эпического сражения каких-то сказочных чудиков из FantasyPlanet. Н-да, кто бы мог подумать, что Мишель играет в такое. Вокруг поля боя висело несколько активных вирт-окон: чат сообщества Космические яхты и катера, трансляция отборочных соревнований на кубок Звёздной регаты и видеосвязь с типом под ником Штурман, который, как и сам Мишель, уснул во время разговора, удобно развалившись в кресле и закинув ногу на подлокотник. Бегло пробежавшись по переписке и ознакомившись с файлами, которыми Мишель обменивался со Штурманом, Звягин вздохнул с облегчением: активность Мишеля опасности для него не представляла. Было бы неплохо, если б мальчишка и дальше бился по ночам с орками и смотрел Звёздную регату, а не шлялся по мужикам.

Жизнь снова засверкала привычными красками, и Звягин с лёгким сердцем направился на тренировку. К концу недели душевное равновесие восстановилось, а воспоминания о неприятном инциденте Звягин предпочёл задвинуть в самый дальний уголок памяти и там прикопать для верности. Ночная деятельность Мишеля, судя по истории браузера, сводилась к болтовне с дружками, отслеживанию информации по Звёздной регате, войнушке чудил из FantasyPlanet и просмотру гейской порнухи. К виртуальным развлечениям иногда добавлялись реальные – совсем уж детские – шалости типа испорченного каким-то фиолетовым красителем молока или спаянных в моноленту двадцати пар носков, не угодивших засранцу содержанием в них видиксового синтетика. Звягин для виду поворчал, но про себя справедливо рассудил, что чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы где попало не шастало.

С Лазаром проблем тоже не было. Конечно, иногда Звягин ощущал сверлящий спину взгляд, но ничего большего полковник себе не позволял. В глубине души Звягин ему даже сочувствовал: собственный развод он пережил очень тяжело, а у Лазара зазноба ещё и перед глазами всё время мельтешит. Да, стерпеть такое любому мужчине нелегко.

***

Стандартный годовой цикл подходил к концу. Начальство наводило порядок, подбивало итоги, готовило отчёты вышестоящим и попутно вздрючивало подчинённых. Всё как на родном Снежене. Звягин сидел в казарме, натужно морщил лоб и строчил какие-то совершенно ненужные с его точки зрения отчёты. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что на них он потратит, кажется, столько же времени, сколько в чистую ушло на собственно службу за пять месяцев! Он покончил с очередным формуляром и с облегчением нажал кнопку «отправить». Вирт-окно мигнуло красным и радостно выплюнуло сообщение: «Рапорт не может быть отправлен! ИД-номер кросслайнера не соответствует дате заявки». С таким трудом заполненный бланк снова оказался девственно чист. 

Звягин выматерился и открыл реестр событий служебного комма. Пытаясь восстановить данные почти двухмесячной давности, он монотонно перелистывал вирт-страницы: графики дежурств, приказы, увольнительные, допуски, нормативы, запись в прачечный блок, уведомления о компенсации за приобретение товаров первой необходимости за территорией военной базы, повторное напоминание о необходимости посещения капеллана с целью поддержания высокого морального духа военнослужащего (будто у меня он когда-нибудь падал, возмутился Звягин), какие-то спецификации и инструкции, всё что угодно, кроме служебки на этот блядский кросслайнер. На глаза попался какой-то видеофайл. А это здесь откуда? Он включил запись. 

Камера наручного комма дёргалась в такт шагам, не давая вразумительной картинки: мелькали чахлые кустарники, фонари, зелёные дорожки, иногда в кадр попадали здания казарм, слышался хруст гравия под подошвами берцев. Скорее всего, Звягин случайно активизировал режим видеорегистратора. Он уже собирался удалить ненужный файл, когда взгляд остановился на дате и времени записи. Звягин стиснул челюсти и с каким-то мазохистским упорством продолжил просмотр. Вот Мишель подошёл к казарме высшего офицерского состава, вот сообщил дневальному, что пришёл по личному приглашению коменданта, вот поднялся по лестнице и приложил ладонь к визит-сенсору. Дверь с шелестом отъехала, послышалось: «Привет. Соскучился?» Лицо собеседника в поле видения камеры комма не попало. С полминуты ничего не происходило, а потом его резко втянули внутрь и стиснули в объятиях. Звягин уловил шумный вздох, потом замелькали руки, и в динамике зашуршало, когда микрофон соприкоснулся с одеждой. Последнее, что Звягин различил на записи, – край белой футболки, полоску голого живота, тусклый отблеск от бляхи ремня, часть просторного холла и широкий дверной проём. Затем комм упал на пол, на него свалилась чья-то одежда, и картинка сменилась тёмным экраном. Какие-то приглушённые звуки доносились, но вскоре затихли: вероятно, парочка прошла вглубь квартиры. В спальню, куда ж ещё. 

Некоторое время Звягин тупо пялился на чёрную пустоту с продолжающим вести отсчёт таймером, а потом захлопнул вирт-окно. Видео вызвало бурю самых разнообразных чувств. Первое – облегчение, Звягин окончательно убедился, что в случившемся не виноват никак. Ещё он испытал странную неловкость, что стал свидетелем столь интимной сцены, хотя сомнений, кто и с какой целью эту запись делал, у него не было. Засранец собирался его позлить, но, видимо сообразив, что реакция может оказаться слишком непредсказуемой, передумал. 

Звягин хмыкнул и уже собирался удалить видео, но никогда не подводившая чуйка подала сигнал тревоги. Было что-то на этой записи… необычное. Он включил быструю прокрутку и досмотрел до конца. Ничего нового: сначала всё тот же чёрный экран, потом быстрое утреннее бегство, которое помнилось очень хорошо. Нет, определённо это «что-то» он заметил раньше. Звягин вернулся к началу. Дорожка, фонари, кусты, казарма, дневальный, лестница, дверь, мурлыкающее «соскучился?», сумбурные объятия, голый живот… Стоп! Он вернулся на несколько кадров назад. Где-то здесь и мелькнуло что-то важное, прямо перед падением комма. Внезапно затылок Звягина взмок: через широкий дверной проём стала видна приоткрытая на две трети створка арсенальной ниши, а там... Броник, штурмовая винтовка, автомат, несколько пронумерованных буквенно-цифровым кодом ящиков боекомплекта и – вот оно! – диверсионно-разведывательный дрон. Интересно, что он забыл на захолустной базе? 

Этих квазинасекомых размером с кулак прозвали шершнями из-за их расцветки в жёлто-чёрную полоску, и они уже успели попортить Союзу немало крови. За ними охотились несколько лет, но добыть хоть один образец новейшей секретной разработки Альянса до сих пор не удавалось. А тут такая невероятная удача! У Звягина от охотничьего азарта вспотел не только затылок – даже ладони. Конечно, незаметно выкрасть шершня не получится, но вот отсканировать физические параметры и пощупать биоэлектронный модуль вполне реально. Это оправдывало всё, и выходку Мишеля тем более. Не попрись он той ночью к Лазару за любовными утехами, вряд ли Звягин узнал бы о дроне.

Следующую неделю Звягин посвятил детальной проработке плана по захвату стратегически важной технологии потенциального противника (ЗТПП). План отличался как простотой, так и наглостью – изучить рабочий график Лазара, выбрать время, когда того нет в казарме, и воспользоваться полученным почти месяц назад приглашением «двери моего жилища всегда для тебя открыты»; это, как полагал Звягин, подразумевало внесение соответствующий информации в визит-сенсор. После чего беспрепятственно проникнуть на территорию размещения объекта Икс (шершня) и вытрясти из него всю возможную информацию, а затем незаметно покинуть казарму высшего офицерского состава и передать добытые сведения в Центр.

План был безупречен. Единственным его слабым звеном являлся Мишель Кобург. Как он поведёт себя, если окажется втянутым в кражу военных секретов, предугадать сложно. А каким образом нейтрализовать свидетеля предстоящего шпионажа, Звягин пока не знал. Вариантов несколько, но все они в той или иной мере надёжностью не отличались. Воспользоваться временем, когда Мишель ещё спит, не получится – именно утром в казарме полно людей, и риск быть пойманным с поличным очень велик. Запугать мальчишку и вынудить его молчать? В эффективность этого метода, с учётом периодической потери контроля над телом, Звягин тоже не верил. Использовать в качестве исключительной меры дофоксеприл тем более не вариант. Проводить операцию на фоне таких побочных эффектов, как рассеянность внимания, а в тяжёлых случаях – нарушение двигательной активности, слуха и зрения, мог только настоящий идиот. В конце концов, Звягин решил прибегнуть к простому и эффективному методу, известному ещё с учебки – умотать бойца так, чтоб сутки потом отсыпался.

К реализации своего плана Звягин приступил уже на следующий день. Предварительно взяв двухсуточную увольнительную, он отыскал в сети подходящий симулятор «Железные яйца-3. Космодесантники против мутантов Зорга» и взял мальчишку на слабо, предположив, что у Мишеля кишка тонка пройти нон-стоп все двенадцать уровней. Конечно, «Железным яйцам» далеко до профессиональных спецназовских симуляторов, на которых готовили самого Звягина, но Мишелю должно хватить и этого.

После шестнадцатичасового марафона в виртпространстве с перестрелками, драками и погонями Мишель отрубился, не успев закончить победную фразу: «Ну, и кто после этого слаба…», на что Звягин только ухмыльнулся и приступил к основной фазе операции.

***

Как удалось выяснить у источников, приближенных к начальству, на семь вечера у коменданта было назначено очередное совещание, посвящённое подведению итогов годового цикла. По самым скромным прикидкам оно требовало не менее двух часов, какового времени для предстоящей вылазки должно хватить с лихвой. Звягин проследил Лазара и его адъютанта до здания комендатуры, выждал минут десять и с уверенным видом зашёл в казарму высшего офицерского состава.

– Лейтенант Кобург к коменданту, по личному приглашению, – не сбавляя шага, вскользь бросил он дневальному.

– А-а… – попытался что-то сказать тот, но, натолкнувшись на наглый самоуверенный взгляд, сник и только кивнул.

Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, нервы были натянуты, как струны. О том, как он будет выкручиваться, когда Лазар узнает об этом посещении, Звягин предпочёл пока не думать, впрочем, как и о вероятном отказе в допуске к комендантским апартаментам. Он легко поднялся по лестнице и приложил ладонь к визит-сенсору. Панель мигнула зелёным, и дверь гостеприимно отъехала. Значит, он правильно истолковал и послание Лазара, и его тоскливые взгляды – полковник всё никак не мог выбросить из головы «Мишу» и дверь для него держал открытой. Конечно, жаль бедолагу, но, как говорится, в любви и на войне все средства хороши.

Звягин шагнул через порог и услышал шуршание закрывающейся за ним двери. На мгновение он ощутил себя ламусом в западне, но не позволил нехорошему предчувствию повлиять на ход операции.

Просторные апартаменты, положенные коменданту форта по статусу, были удивительно скромно обставлены. Никакой видимой роскоши, всё строго функционально и аккуратно до педантизма. Звягин бегло осмотрел помещение. Спальня, кабинет, совмещённая с кухней гостиная и санблок с небольшим резервуаром. Чисто. Хотя кого Звягин боялся здесь застать? 

Он решительно направился к арсенальной нише, расположенной в кабинете. Обычный механический затвор, никакой электроники. Как непредусмотрительно. А если нагрянет враг? Звягин хмыкнул и раздвинул створки. Шершень лежал там. Звягин бережно положил его на ладонь и внимательно рассмотрел. Опасный, неуловимый - и красивый. Он так увлёкся, что пропустил момент, когда почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Звягин медленно опустил руку на табельный кси-лайнер, одновременно разворачиваясь к противнику. Огромные жёлтые глаза-плошки внимательно следили за каждым его движением. Налле! Опять эта тварь. И как он его сразу не заметил?

– А ну пшёл отсюда! – прикрикнул Звягин, для убедительности топнув ногой. Налле злобно зашипел, угрожающе опустив голову, нервно закрутил спиралью хвост и шмыгнул куда-то за кресло. 

Звягин вернулся к прерванному занятию. Он осторожно положил квазинасекомое на стол и активировал встроенное в комм грифт-око. Едва заметная глазу сизая паутина заскользила по шершню, сканируя его физические параметры. Выставленное на максимальную точность сканирования грифт-око завершило процесс спустя девять минут. Вирт-клон готов, но это было лишь началом. Самое сложное выкрасть данные с био-электронного модуля. Звягин на пробу послал стандартный запрос. Индикатор долго крутил кольцо загрузки, наконец, вирт-окно выдало информацию о синхронизации с неизвестным био-электронным устройством. После чего появилось грозное предупреждение: «Устройство является собственностью министерства обороны Альянса. Введите код доступа. В случае отсутствия у вас права доступа немедленно прервите соединение!»

– Ага, щас, – хмыкнул Звягин, умилившись такой постановке вопроса.

Двадцать томительно долгих минут киберкрот сражался с системой защиты, после чего грозная надпись наконец-то исчезла, сменившись стандартным меню загрузки. На то, чтобы со знанием дела копаться в «мозгах» шершня, ни знаний, ни опыта у Звягина не хватало, поэтому он дал команду скачать всё в виртуальное хранилище. Уж кто-нибудь из ведомства Протуберанца сумеет в этом разобраться. Система на несколько секунд зависла, обрабатывая информацию, а потом отобразила индикатор прогресс-бара. До завершения процесса оставалось пятьдесят три минуты. Звягин выругался: времени впритык.

Под столом послышалась какая-то возня, Звягин обошёл его и глянул туда. Ну до чего же мерзкие создания эти налле! И каким простофилей надо быть, чтобы держать такого вредителя в качестве домашнего питомца. Конкретно этому экземпляру удалось приподнять тяжёлую крышку десантного рундука, подцепить своими загребущими лапками настоящую книгу и начать грызть её корешок. У Звягина даже дыхание перехватило от возмущения.

– Ах ты тварь такая! – не сдержался он и дернул налле за хвост.  
Зверёныш взвыл, ловко вывернулся, едва не поцарапав Звягина когтистой лапой, продемонстрировал ощеренную пасть, злобно зыркнул глазами-плошками и выскочил из кабинета.

Звягин бережно поднял погрызенную книгу. Настоящая, с обложкой из термофлора и плотными глянцевыми страницами из псевдопапира, невероятно приятными на ощупь и пропитанными всамделишным «книжным» запахом. Такая роскошь обошлась бы Звягину минимум в половину годового жалования. Он провёл пальцами по слегка вогнутым серебристым буквам на обложке – «Ретромеханика. На заре эры космоплавания». Когда-то в детстве у него была подписка на сетевой журнал «Популярная механика», он часто мастерил предложенные там модели, и особенно любил раздел «Машины и механизмы прошлого». Предки, пережившие кибервойну, предпочитали простоту и надёжность, никакой интерактивной биоэлектроники, только добрый старый мануал. Звягин даже улыбнулся, вспомнив, как, будучи восьмилетним пацаном, собрал свою первую ретромашину – мини-комбайн. Он тогда изрядно разворотил мамину оранжерею и получил взбучку от отца, но чувствовал себя невероятно гордым.

Звягин зацепился взглядом за едва заметную неоновую закладку, открыл книгу на заложенной странице и присвистнул от восхищения. Чертёжи легендарного вездехода «Сталкер-9» для освоения первых колоний! У этой модели даже гравиподушки не было, только гусеничная платформа. Внезапно возникло какое-то по-детски дурацкое желание – собрать такую машину вместе с Лазаром, Звягину казалось, они бы отлично сработались, если б не Мишель... Мысли о Кобурге отрезвили и заставили вернутся к делу. Он с сожалением вернул книгу в рундук и заметил там ещё одну – «Бен Лейшнер. Роль классической музыки в современном искусстве». Звягин скривился, вспомнив выставку Рувье. Всё-таки аристократов с их чувством прекрасного ему никогда не понять. А потом представил, как они с Лазаром в засаленных ремонтных комбезах, с перепачканными машинным маслом руками и мордами, по-доброму переругиваясь матерком, собирают «Сталкер» под нудное пиликанье фиолы. Картина вырисовывалась настолько реальной, что стало по-настоящему смешно.

Звягин захлопнул рундук и как раз посмотрел на показатели прогресс-бара – до завершения процесса оставалось тридцать семь минут, – когда со стороны прихожей раздался шорох отъезжающей двери. Ну вот и всё, пришла беда – отворяй ворота. Неизбежность предстоящего заставила укротить панику, собраться с мыслями и попробовать выкрутится или хотя бы встретить неприятности с достоинством. Он быстро положил шершня на место, закрыл арсенальную, свернул вирт-окно, погасил сенсор комма, вышел на середину кабинета и уставился на приоткрытую дверь. Было обидно сознавать, что не хватило каких-то тридцати семи минут. И чего полковнику на совещании-то не сиделось?!

Может, попытаться потянуть время, пока не завершится процесс копирования? Лазар сам приглашал поговорить. А говорить можно о разном, например, о реновации лётного парка. Раскритиковать допотопную технику, предложить перебрать старые «Спринги» и глайдеры. Судя по увлечениям полковника, ему должна понравиться эта идея…

Появившийся в дверях кабинета полковник Лазар замер и уставился на него нечитаемым взглядом.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Звягин. – Ты, кажется, звал поговорить?

– Месяц назад, – с плохо скрытой обидой напомнил Лазар, а потом активировал вызов комма.

«Не клюнул», – с сожалением подумал Звягин.

– Майор, у меня возникло неотложное дело, продолжайте без меня, – сказал Лазар, выслушал ответ, а потом отключил связь и шагнул к Звягину.

Звягин инстинктивно отступил, но в итоге упёрся задницей в стол и поневоле остановился. И тут всё окончательно вышло из-под контроля. Лазар сделал ещё шаг, прижался к Звягину всем телом; его правая рука скользнула по затылку, опустилась на шею и слегка сжала, не давая отстраниться, а левая мягко, едва касаясь, закрыла рот.

– Мишý, пожалуйста, давай помолчим, – зашептал Лазар ему в ухо, прижавшись щекой к щеке. – Не то снова наговорим друг другу гадостей, а я этого не хочу. 

К чему ведёт это «помолчим», Звягин ясно понимал, и выбор надо делать сейчас: или уйти, пока не поздно, и плюнуть на бесценные мозги шершня, или остаться и ждать окончания процесса копирования. Он поднял руку за спиной Лазара, тряхнул запястьем, активируя экран комма. Надо потерпеть порядка тридцати пяти минут.

Лазар заметил это движение, и Звягин, чтобы не выдать себя, опустил руку ему на спину и неуклюже, почти по-дружески потрепал. Такой невинный жест полковник истолковал, как согласие. Его руки спустились на бёдра, подхватили лёгкое тело Мишеля и усадили на стол. Лазар встал меж разведённых коленей, переместил руки на поясницу, притягивая к себе, и жадно поцеловал. 

Такого напора от всегда спокойного и уравновешенного полковника Звягин не ожидал. Он застыл, схватив Лазара за плечи, намереваясь оттолкнуть, и только огромным усилием воли не позволил себе даже шелохнуться. В висках стучала кровь, какое-то дикое чувство хлестало по нервам, скручивая тело в пружину, и опускалось горячим комом в живот. То, что это вовсе не страх, Звягин осознал чуть позже, когда оказался лежащим на столе, а Лазар судорожно вытряхивал его из штанов. Он был возбуждён, да ещё как! Быть такого не может! Тело Мишеля реагировало на другого мужчину настолько непотребным образом, что Звягин попытался вернуть штаны на место. Лазар остановился, посмотрел в глаза и хрипло спросил:

– Хочешь сверху, Мишý?

На пару мгновений Звягин завис, соображая, что полковник имел в виду, а потом отрицательно замотал головой. Для полного счастья не хватало только опозориться, сделав что-то не так, или в самый ответственный момент уронить «на полшестого».

Лазар кивнул, окончательно избавил его от штанов, навис сверху и снова поцеловал, гладя обнаженную кожу. Звягин едва сдержал нервный смешок: в голову полезли идиотские пошлые шутки о том, что надо расслабится и получать удовольствие, или закрыть глаза и думать об Англии. Кто такая эта Англия, он знать не знал, но попытался представить аппетитную грудастую красотку с развратным взглядом. Выходило плохо. Жилистый и крепкий Лазар, подчиняющий и сильный, с обезумевшими жадными глазами, даже отдалённо не напоминал женщину. Звягин бросил жалкие попытки зацепиться за женский образ, подумал о долге защитника Родины, который пойдёт на всё ради Союза, потом о том, что его собственное тело находится за тысячи парсеков отсюда и совершенно не пострадает от творящегося сейчас безумия, и, наконец, о том, что тело Мишеля в прошлый раз не только не пострадало, но вроде бы даже удовольствие получило. Эти утешительные мысли с горем пополам помогли овладеть собой и принять ситуацию.

С запозданием Звягин подумал, что негоже лежать бревном, и надо бы проявить какую-то заинтересованность. Он обвил бёдра полковника ногами, как в боевом захвате, ограничивая движения и тем самым хоть немного возвращая себе контроль, опустил руки на спину, повёл вниз, а потом с какой-то отчаянной решимость рванул вверх лёгкую армейскую рубашку. Ткань затрещала, пальцы почувствовали горячее тело, а дальше... будто клацнул затвор штурмовой винтовки. 

Мыслей не осталось. Всё существо Звягина жило и действовало на уровне рефлексов, словно в бою; оно полностью подчинилось инстинктам и памяти тела. Лицо над ним, поцелуи-укусы, жёсткие ласки, граничившие с болью, неведомое ранее ошеломляющее ощущение от проникновения в собственное тело, злые, жадные движения навстречу и оглушающе острое наслаждение.

Сколько прошло времени, Звягин и понятия не имел: в голове было блаженно пусто и звонко, тело будто парило в невесомости. Кажется, надо вспомнить о чём-то важном, но так не хотелось портить такой замечательный момент. Сверху зашевелились, и Звягин с сожалением вернулся в реальность.

– Ох, Мишý, – восхищённо сказал Лазар.

«Вот только попробуй просюсюкать какую-нибудь пошлость! Удавлю на месте», – подумал Звягин.

Наверное, его взгляд весьма красноречиво отразил эту мысль, потому что Лазар слегка замялся, кашлянул и предложил пойти в санблок.

– Ага, я первый, – сказал Звягин и рванул в нужном направлении, избежав дальнейшего предложения о совместном принятии душа.

Он стоял под тёплыми струями и обдумывал план эвакуации из апартаментов полковника. Удивительно, но никакие истеричные метания по поводу случившегося его не раздирали. Не до них, когда есть дела и поважнее, например, проверить информацию с комма, валяющегося сейчас без присмотра где-то в кабинете. Эта мысль заставила поторопиться. Звягин хлопнул по сенсорной панели, выключая воду, быстро вытерся, обмотал полотенце вокруг бёдер и вернулся в кабинет. Лазар бросил на него тоскливый взгляд, будто опасаясь, что он сбежит, и молча ушёл в санблок.

Найти комм среди разбросанной по кабинету одежды оказалось не так-то просто. Звягин уже начал волноваться, когда, наконец, увидел тусклый блеск металла наруча за ножкой стола. Он наклонился, чтобы достать комм и именно в этот момент незаметно подкравшийся Лазар ущипнул его за задницу. Звягин невольно подскочил, ударился о столешницу, взвыл от досады и громко выругался.

– Ты что творишь?! – возмутился он, потирая ушибленный затылок.

– О, прости, – с искренним беспокойством сказал Лазар, а потом хитро улыбнувшись добавил: – Сзади открывался такой роскошный вид. О-ля-ля!

До Звягина дошла вся комичность ситуации, и он расхохотался. К нему присоединился Лазар. Они стояли напротив друг друга и смеялись, а потом, когда смех иссяк, Лазар посерьёзнел и тихо спросил:

– Мишý, ты же останешься до утра?

Из приоткрытого окна тянуло табачным дымом, внизу негромко переговаривались офицеры; выйти из комендантских апартаментов, не вызвав кривотолков, не получится, а комм и шершень вполне могут подождать. Согласиться оказалось до странности легко.

На широкой постели Лазара спокойно могли разместиться четверо. Звягин поудобней устроился с одного края, повернулся на бок и приготовился ждать. План был прост – дождаться волчьего часа, когда засыпает даже дневальный, забрать свой комм, вернуться в казарму и передать информацию в Центр. Сзади завозился Лазар, придвинулся ближе, положил руку на бедро, почти невесомо погладил и переместил её к паху, явно намекая на продолжение.

– Спи, завтра рано вставать, – забывшись, проговорил Звягин, как когда-то в далёкой семейной жизни.

Лазар приподнялся на локте, удивлённо заглянул ему в лицо, но, так ничего и не ответив, улёгся на своей половине кровати.

Звягин прислушивался к сопению и вздохам полковника. Постепенно дыхание Лазара выровнялось, стало глубже и размереннее, каким оно бывает только у спящих. Звуки за окном тоже стихли, лишь изредка тишину нарушали завывания ветра и пронзительные крики ночных ящеров. Когда две из трёх лун медленно подползли к горизонту, предвещая час волка, Звягин осторожно выбрался из постели и прошёл в кабинет. Он быстро оделся, намеренно не обуваясь, чтобы не создавать лишнего шума, выудил из-под стола свой комм и развернул вирт-окно.

«Операция прервана. Причина: подозрение на взлом второго контура защиты. В целях безопасности системы будет применена директория 001249900521». 

– Да чтоб тебя, – сердито прошипел Звягин.

Он вошёл в виртхранилище. Ячейка на 450 гигабайт была выжжена вчистую. Особенно жалко было киберкрота, погибшего в неравной схватке с шершнем. Звягин порылся в комме, обнаружил целый и невредимый клон и облегченно выдохнул – хоть физические характеристики этого гада можно будет передать своим. Да уж, не самая удачная операция, особенно с учётом затраченных ресурсов и градуса самопожертвования. Звягин подхватил свои берцы и тихонько выскользнул из апартаментов полковника. 

В казарме высшего офицерского состава в волчий час было пусто и тихо. Спустившись по лестнице, он, как и ожидал, увидел бессовестно дрыхнущего дневального. Бесшумно обойдя пост, Звягин вышел на улицу и только здесь позволил себе обуться. Внутри было мокро. Звягин брезгливо скривился: ко всем сюрпризам этого вечера и ночи добавились обоссаные мстительным налле берцы. 

Оказавшись, наконец, в своей казарме, Звягин первым делом написал подробный рапорт Протуберанцу, предусмотрительно умолчав об инциденте с полковником, и отослал киберклон шершня. Ответ, как ни странно, пришёл довольно быстро. Звягина похвалили за бдительность и инициативу, но впредь порекомендовали не заниматься самодеятельностью и не ставить под угрозу основную операцию.

Звягин улёгся на свою койку и прикрыл глаза. До рассвета оставалось не больше часа. Надо хоть немного поспать.

– Да… а ты был хорош, – раздался довольный мурлыкающий голос в голове. – Предлагаю как-нибудь повторить.

Сонливость как рукой сняло. Ну и наглость!

– Ты что, подглядывал?!

– Я просто деликатно промолчал о своём пробуждении, чтобы не сбивать тебе настрой, – объяснил Мишель.

– «Деликатно промолчал»?! – переспросил Звягин. – И когда же ты проснулся?

– Когда ты дёрнул Лаки за хвост, – ответил Мишель. – Между прочим, это называется жестокое обращение с животными.

– Этот вредитель портил книгу! Как вообще можно держать в доме такого паразита…

– Он не паразит, а мультигенный гибрид класса Х7, – с вызовом бросил Мишель. – И это мой подарок Рене.

– Я не удивлён, – хмыкнул Звягин. – У тебя просто талант доставлять Лазару неприятности.

– О, смотрю, ты его уже защищаешь, – гаденько захихикал Мишель. – Так понравилось ночное приключение?

– Это была внештатная ситуация, – огрызнулся Звягин.

– И стояло у тебя тоже внештатно? Я так и понял, – заметил Мишель. – Учти, если вдруг штатная ситуация опять станет внештатной, я с удовольствием поучаствую.

– Послушай, – устало сказал Звягин, – не надо впутывать меня в ваши конфликты. Дождись, когда меня заберут, тогда и разбирайся с бывшим муженьком.

– Ладно-ладно, – примирительно сказал Мишель, – я уже понял, как тебя это бесит. Не буду настаивать, но если хочешь знать моё мнение, ты классный, и не только в сексе. Хотел бы я такого мужа.

– Вот только без этого, Миша, – растерянно промямлил Звягин. Ко всему навалившемуся за последнее время не хватало для полного комплекта только влюблённого мальчишки в голове.

– Шучу, – усмехнулся Мишель, – больше жениться я не собираюсь.

Вопреки опасениям Звягина неудобных тем Мишель больше не поднимал. Они, как и прежде, играли в симуляторы, смотрели и обсуждали фильмы, спорили до хрипоты, не сходясь во мнениях, несли вахты в центре мониторинга, патрулировали подконтрольный форту сектор и ездили в увольнительные в Каслмейн. Невольно Звягин сравнивал Мишеля с Никитой и частенько приходил к выводу, что если б не ошибки в воспитании, из Мишеля получился бы отличный парень, а весь этот нездоровый интерес к взрослым мужчинам проистекает от отсутствия отцовской любви. Вечное же квохтанье мамаши и холодность занятого своими делами отчима сделали из него капризного безответственного мальчишку с хулиганскими наклонностями.

*****

Если с Мишелем всё стало гораздо проще, то Лазар начал доставлять куда больше проблем. Нет, полковник по-прежнему вёл себя предельно корректно, соблюдал дистанцию, даже не пытаясь заговорить на личные темы, но его прожигающий спину взгляд преследовал Звягина буквально повсюду.

Как он подозревал, ничем хорошим такое пристальное внимание закончиться не могло. Так оно и вышло: в один не самый счастливый день он наконец-то дождался официального вызова к коменданту форта.

Выслушав приветствие, полковник кивнул в ответ и поставил на стол пузырёк с дофоксеприлом.

– Лейтенант, потрудитесь объяснить, что это значит?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Французский: муж. Michel (Мишель), уменьшительное - Michou (Мишý )
> 
> *Волчий час – время с 4 до 6 утра, когда сон особенно крепок. В силовых операциях волчий час часто используют для внезапного нападения на противника.

**Author's Note:**

> *Алла́т, ал-Лат – древнеарабская и шумерская богиня неба и дождя. Предисламская Аравия была женско-ориентированной и материнско-наследуемой. Древние кочевники-арабы поклонялись богиням Аллат, Ал-Узза́ и Манат, чтили звёзды и верили в талисманы (в глубокую древность уходит культ чёрного камня).
> 
> *Акхавиты – производная от ахават (араб.) сёстры.
> 
> *Шурави – (перс.) советский. Позаимствовано от исторического названия советских военнослужащих в Афганистане.
> 
> *LRE (Life review experience) – опыт перемотки жизни.


End file.
